


Break in the Business

by femmesteve



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn Star AU, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Verger Video was a large part of the porn industry, and Roman Fell was their oldest star.Or, the AU where Will and Hannibal meet through the porn industry.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey. Yeah, I have nothing to say for myself. This was an excuse to take a break from writing macabre drama and do something with lots of porn and crack. Enjoy if you find that you can.  
> Sorry for mistakes I missed while editing.

_"Is that good?"_

The words pour from delicately bowed lips like honey, the accented words raspy. Will Graham paused the video  and turned around in his chair to face his agent. He pointed to the screen where the actor Roman Fell leaned over his bed partner,

"Get me a job with him." Will demanded.

"Will, _jesus_ ," His agent rolled her eyes.

Alana Bloom took great pride in her work, be it the sex industry or not. Will Graham was her main priority, and she would always be willing to jump through hoops for him, but _this-_

"He lives in Baltimore, do you realize how far from L.A that is?" Alana asked, her phone clenched in her hand.

"We can do it, ask Jack," Will dismissed with a wave of his dainty hand.

Alana pursed her lips and texted her supervisor. Jack held the rights to "Winston West Virginia." Whatever Will did, Jack had to agree to first. He functioned as bodyguard and overseer to all of Will's projects. Sometimes Alana felt useless beside him.

"He said he's coming with us," Alana spoke after a while.

"Of course," Will grinned.

 

* * *

 

"I've been talking with Roman's handlers, they seem nice. Roman has seen your work," Alana is saying as they are leaving the plane, arms locked to stay together in the crowd. Jack walked in front of them, quiet but obviously listening in.  
  
Will had sunglasses perched on his nose and a hat on his head. He liked to play celebrity in the mixed public eye. He had a one and a million chance of getting recognized, however. Who saw someone they'd seen on PornHub and went to greet them? Freaks, Will thought. He was glad he hadn't met very many. 

The D.C airport was stuffy and Will was glad to leave it. During the cab ride to the hotel, Alana and Jack fought over Alana's phone. Roman's agents were, according to Jack, texting her valuable information that Jack should know about. Really, Alana and Roman's female agent were having a conversation about Baltimore's weather. Will ignored them both and leaned his head against the window, trying to concentrate on the Paula Abdul song playing faintly on the radio.

Their hotel was adequate enough for the week that they would be staying in Baltimore. Alana and Will's room connected by a door, and Jack's was a few rooms down from them. Will was getting out of the shower when Alana's work phone rang. When no one answered it, he forced himself out of the bathroom and answered it himself,

"Hello?"

"You must be Winston," The caller speculated,

"I am."

"I'm looking for your agent, do you know where she is? I'm Mr. Fell's handler," The voice explained.

"She's out somewhere.."

"Maybe you can help me then. I was just talking with Roman about a script we were given from a producer over at TinyTwinks. How familiar are you with kink play, Mr. West Virginia?"

Will paused. He had heard of TinyTwinks. Will was pushing twenty-two, but he was used to portraying eighteen year olds on screen. He had that soft face and long curls that made people want to treat him like he was barely legal. It was the usual.

"Very familiar, Ms-?"

"Verger. Margot Verger. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner to see how you three were settling in. Is the hotel okay? I'm sorry we couldn't pay for it ourselves."

Will hummed, "Trust me, it's alright,"

The door opened and Alana entered Will's room with a bucket of ice. She saw her phone in Will's hand and outstretched her own for it, shooting him a look.

"My agent is back," Will said, handing over the phone without a proper goodbye.

He could hear Alana talking with Margot from the bathroom. Will took the towel from around his waist and used it to dry his hair. He thought about Roman's silver-blond locks and wondered if he would be able to grab them.  


Will woke up the next morning to Alana pounding on the door that connected theirs together. He shot up and rapped back, a deep sigh leaving his chest. Alana hated to be late, especially to a set. Even, if they weren't going to a shoot. Meeting your co-workers was quite important. It's always nice to analyze the person who's dick you're going to be putting into your mouth.

Will was almost done getting dressed when Alana rapped on the door again. This time he opened it, expression unamused and eyes visible with sleep. She gave him a happy expression and handed him a Starbucks cup. The side read "Winston."

"Funny," Will commented dryly, taking a slurp of the dark roast, turning away from the door and letting Alana in.

"I thought it was," Alana replied with an amused smile.

Will looked at her clear cup full of ice and knew that she was drinking a hazelnut with almond milk. He set his cup down and searched through one of his suitcases for a button up shirt. He wasn't fond of undershirts, so he just buttoned the black top over his bare chest.

"Jack awake?" Will asked.

"With the sun," Alana snorted, lips around her green straw, "He's calling a cab for us right now, actually," She hinted.

"Are you becoming friendly with Ms. Verger?" Will asked to start a conversation as he laced his trench boots.

Alana appeared confused for a moment, "We've only talked about you and Roman," She lied, "I'm paid to do my job, not to make friends."

"Right," Will muttered, grabbing his cup.

 

* * *

 

Margot's office was a floor above their private set. Their company signed people like Roman and Winston. Verger Video was a large part of the porn industry, and Roman Fell was their oldest star.

Margot read from her computer, every once in a while looking from the screen to the man sitting in front of her desk. Roman was listening, though half-heartedly. He wasn't interested in the younger generation of porn. They worked differently, and expected him to do the same.

"He was signed to a company back in 2014 when he was eighteen, creating his character Winston West Virginia and starring in his first film alongside some other kid for a company called Blowjob Babies" Margot made a face at the title, shaking her head.

"You want me to work with another kid?" Roman asked, his distaste visible on his face, "I just worked with TinyTwinks. Twice."

"TinyTwinks is our sister company," Margot said, folding her hands, "It's good that you do this for us, Hannibal."

Hannibal, now properly named, sighed again. He was often featured as a dominant character in the industry, something he was comfortable with and had been since he started on dirty magazines in Lithuania. He got out of his seat and walked around his handler's desk to look at Winston's photo. His real name was William Graham.  


Will and Alana, lead by Jack, exited the elevator that would lead them directly to Margot's office. Will had seen the set on their way up. Two girls had been working on a scene, fingers tight at each other's hips as they grinded. Will smiled at the blonde when she looked away momentarily and caused a cut.

"Get them off the set!" The director had complained, and someone had rushed to guide the trio to the elevator.

Jack knocked firmly on the door, posture tall and tight. Margot opened the door a moment later, mousy faced and with painted lips turned up in a polite smile. Her hair was pulled on top of her head in a bun, and she was dressed like Alana in a pencil skirt. So the sex industry was the same in Baltimore, Will thought momentarily, knowing he was most likely wrong.

"My brother isn't able to join us, I'm afraid. You probably met him downstairs," She explained, motioning for them to come inside.

"The director?" Will asked, and Margot nodded curtly with a smile.

Will paused when he saw Roman stand and outstretch his hand to be shook. His sharp grin was incredibly charming. Will managed a small smile and took his hand,

"Will Graham. Or, Winston if you want," Will said, "Anything you want," He added, tone lower.

"Hannibal Lecter. I'll stick with Will, if that's alright," Hannibal said and dropped his hand immediately after.

He wasn't affected by Will's second statement, something that interested Will. Sure, it was silly to think that everyone in the sex industry was a complete horny bastard, but it was worth a shot. Will loved men like Hannibal. There was something about him that disconnected him from other doms or 'bears'. His disinterest in Will only made Will more interested in him. When you fucked people on camera for money, casual fucking was not always in the agenda. Will liked sex, but he had a right to be picky with his affairs.

"Margot told me she asked you about the script," Hannibal said, reaching to take something off of the desk, "Are you also Will's agent?" He questioned, facing Jack as he handed Will the script.

"No. He works for me. Alana works for him." Jack said simply.

Will took the chance to peek at the script. It was pretty bland. The usual, "I've never done this before, I'm scared," attitude. It was a role play for a tutor and student. Lame stuff that Will had done before. He knew that Hannibal certainly had too. Will wondered if it would be rude to ask how long Hannibal had been doing porn. Will estimated more than ten years, but maybe he was being biased.

"Well, I'll need to talk with your people, Will. You're free to stay if you want," Margot smiled at him again. Will began to suspect it was forced.

Will didn't want to stay for the boring stuff. He had already signed the contract stating that if he got hurt Hannibal and Verger Video weren't responsible. He was bound, what else did they need him for but to spread his legs later on? He sipped his cooling coffee and gestured for the door,

"Am I allowed to go back downstairs?" Will asked.

"I'll take him," Hannibal spoke before Margot could, leading Will to the door with a hand between his shoulder blades.

"Don't mess with Mason's shot," Margot warned as they left the office.

"I never understood people who were uncomfortable hanging out with their partners off camera," Will commented, "It's just sex.." He trailed off, "How long have you been doing porn?" He finally asked.

"Almost twenty years. It's what I'm good at, so I've stuck with it," Hannibal shrugged as if this truly didn't bother him, "You're a baby compared to me," Hannibal teased.

"In experience or age?" Will asked, the teasing tone creeping into his words as well.

"Both, I'm afraid," Hannibal said with a small chuckle, "Would you like to run lines? Mason's office is empty,"

That was unexpected. Will didn't often "run lines" with the people he worked with. The sex was more passionate if it wasn't rehearsed with your partner. Sure, you had to know your lines, but it wasn't a play or movie. It was ten minutes of talking and thirty of fucking. Will thought about this was a small frown,

"You don't do it alone in front of a mirror?" Will asked, only half joking.

Hannibal sighed and looked down at the script in Will's hands. The first difference in their work styles. Will didn't want extra work.

"I find it comes easier to me after I've practiced with my partner," Hannibal explained, "We can try different things and see what we think will be best. It helps." He went on, nudging Will into the office beside Margot's.

The light came on and Will gave a little gasp. They were greeted by a boar skull sitting proudly at the front of Mason's mahogany desk. Hannibal was unfazed by the skull. He sat in Mason's chair and gestured for Will to sit in one of the other chairs. Will did, tentatively. Hannibal opened Mason's desk and pulled another copy of the script from within, clearing his throat as if about to preform a song.

"You come in through the door and look embarrassed; you don't want to have to ask me for help," Hannibal's tone had changed again, "What are we having trouble with this afternoon?" He asks, looking from the script to Will's face, which is slightly pink.

Will closed his eyes and begins to embody his character. His mom is disappointed, his teacher will be disappointed in him too. Why couldn't  he just understand the lectures? Will opened them again to find Hannibal studying him. He shook that off.

"It's my math, sir. I'm terrible at it," Will responded in a watery voice, a frown turning his lips down, "I need help." He professed.

"Math is hard, but you shouldn't be this far behind. What are you doing that is more important than school?"

"Nothing! School is my main priority, sir." It's a lie. Will averted his eyes to the floor and bit his lower lip.

"I don't appreciate when my students lie to me. It's not becoming of a nice boy like yourself," Hannibal tutted and shook his head.

"How dare you accuse me of lying," Will tightened his posture, feeling himself flush in embarrassment and anger. He was becoming his character.

Hannibal pursed his lips, "Maybe I should teach you some manners instead of re-teaching you math."

Will shuddered, feeling a dull throb of arousal threaten him at the words. He opened his mouth to say the next line, only to snap it shut as the door opened and the man from downstairs entered. He saw the two and smiled,

"And what are you kittens doing in here?" Mason asked, though he didn't care. He had only come to file a copy of that day's script away in his finished projects.

"Were going over lines," Hannibal responded, sounding bored. 

Will swallowed and thumbed the corner of the first page, feeling warm and a bit uncomfortable. He felt both sets of eyes on him and kept his head down, not wanting to meet them with his own eyes. Mason left without another acknowledgement, the door slamming shut. Will exhaled and looked back up at Hannibal.

"We don't have to finish, do we?" Will asked.

"We're on for tomorrow, so unless you're comfortable with your lines, I encourage you to stay," Hannibal said, genuinely trying to be helpful to the younger man.

"I'll be fine, I'm great at memorizing lines," Will said, standing up a bit too fast, "Thanks for going over lines with me," He said, sparing Hannibal a glance before going to find Alana and Jack.  


Alone later in his hotel room, Will thought about the day and examined the script. There were few instructions past the first conversation. The rest would be left up to them. Something about that was comforting to Will.

There was a full length mirror hanging on the back of Will's closet door. He slid off of the bed and sauntered over to the closet, opening it to blink at his reflection. There was a vacuum and a couple of wire hangers in the closet, but it was otherwise bare. Will could close himself up inside if he wanted to.

He watched his reflection for a few moments, before closing his eyes and sinking back into his student persona. When he opened his eyes he seemed much smaller.

"I need you to help me," Will pleaded softly, eyes locked with his own, "I'm sorry I lied, I won't do it again," He gasped, staggering as though he had just been grabbed in a rough manner. He blinked and broke character to sigh deeply. 

Will's thoughts kept wandering to Hannibal and how he would react. Maybe they should have practiced more.. Will backed up until he was against the wall, locking eyes with his reflection again. He was being too sultry for a school boy. He was.. An endearingly, innocent boy who genuinely wanted help from his teacher. He didn't want to disappoint the man because he wanted his approval. He wanted to be good for him. Will's eyelids lowered slightly, his breath catching.

"Oh, fuck," Will muttered, rubbing at his hot face. He really liked working with Hannibal already.

Will peeked at his script a last time before abandoning it on his bedside table.

 

* * *

 

Will was dressed by Margot when he got to the set. His costume was not cheap, and Margot told him this as she smoothed creases down. He stood in khakis and collared shirt with a plaid tie and vest. It was ugly in Will's opinion.

"There you are, Will," Margot said at last, tugging on his tie.

"Thanks," Will muttered, moving to frown at his reflection in the mirror.

He followed Margot to the set, set up like a classroom and waiting for them. Will touched the desk with his fingertips and wondered how it would feel with his face against it.

"Don't smudge it with fingerprints," Hannibal said as he approached, costumed and ready.

Will snorted at the sight. Hannibal wore a proper suit minus the jacket, the likes of which no teacher Will had ever known would ever wear. His vest had a weird buckle in the back that Will wanted to pull at. Hannibal observed Will's attire with an approving look, though he made no comment.

"Are you familiar with your lines?" Hannibal asked.

"Practiced last night and all morning," Will responded airily.

"You," Mason said, pointing to Hannibal and then the chair, which Hannibal moved to sit at, "And you get back here," He added, pointing to Will.

Will swallowed the hard lump in his throat and retreated behind the fake door. He fingered the handle and waited patiently to be told they were ready. Mason said the word and Will took a deep breath before letting himself through the door.

Will looked distressed, his hands clasped in front of himself as he approached the desk.

"What can I help you with this afternoon?" Hannibal asked, sounding concerned.

"I- I need math help. I have terrible grades," Will professed, forcing himself to look Hannibal in the eyes. He swallowed hard.

"One may ask what other priorities you have ahead of school," Hannibal mused, tapping his fingers against the desk, "What is it that is more important than my lessons?"

"School is my main priority, sir!"

"I don't have patience for students who lie to me," Hannibal's tone dropped, a warning laced in the words.

Will stomped his foot, offended by the accusation, "I am not a liar!" He persisted, flushing red.

"Perhaps, I should teach you manners, instead of trying to re-teach you something you didn't bother to learn the first time," Hannibal stood, making Will take a step backwards as though afraid of his teacher. 

"I'm sorry, sir," Will's voice softened, "Please, I won't lie again, I just need your help with Math," He pleaded.

Hannibal pursed his lips and came around the desk to meet Will. Will gasped as he was grabbed and pushed forward, his hands coming down hard onto the desk in an attempt to steady himself.

"Sir?" Will breathed, his blood thumping hot in his ears.

"It's too late to apologize. You've been very rude and if I don't punish you, you'll never find respect," Hannibal said, yanking Will's pants around the man's ankles.

Will jerked forward, "Wait!" He exclaimed, breathing hard, "This isn't right," He protested, and shuddered at the dark chuckle he got in response.

"Your manners.. are atrocious," Hannibal said, voice level and deep, "I'm helping you, is that so wrong?" He pinched Will's cheek to make him jerk.

That was the end of the script. Will felt abandoned. He closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe through his nose,

"What are you going to do to me, sir?" Will asked, arching subtly.

"I thought I made myself very clear," Hannibal replied, tone amused. He rubbed Will's ass softly, circling the warm flesh in his palm before squeezing and making Will jerk again.

Will whined and pushed back against Hannibal's hand, receiving a swat that made him cry out in surprise.

"You appear to be missing underwear," Hannibal observed at last, tracing the curve of Will's ass, "It's almost as though you anticipated this.."

"No!" Will shook his head frantically, clamping down on his lower lip as Hannibal's hand came down on him again. The sound cracked throughout the set, ringing over the blood rushing in Will's ears.

"Are you lying to me again?"

"I swear I'm not!" Will sobbed, breathing harshly. There was a wet spot on the desk where Will's breath hit the surface.

"Maybe I will teach you Math after all," Hannibal hummed and went back around the desk to open a drawer and procure a ruler. The sight of it made Will's eyes dilate in the slightest.  
"You'll count for me like a good boy, won't you?"

"Yes sir," Will replied a bit shakily, preparing for the first blow.

"Good," Hannibal exhaled and rubbed the ruler over Will's pink flesh, warm with abuse already.

Will cried out as the ruler cracked down on his behind, his head jerking up from the impact, "One!" He managed.

Will's cock was hard against his stomach, leaking from the tip and beginning to dribble obscenely onto the desk. He closed his eyes tightly and whimpered as the next blow hit him, and then another until he had counted ten of them. He braced for an eleventh, toes curled inside of his shoes and tears staining his pallid cheeks.

"Please," Will begged, reaching between his legs. He yelped and retracted his hand when the ruler came down on his knuckles.

"Good boy's don't touch themselves until the teacher says they can," Hannibal growled, grabbing Will's wrist and pinning it to his lower back, "I thought you were a good boy? Do you need this again?" It was a threat, the ruler coming to slide between Will's cheeks.

"No sir!"

"Be still for me then," Hannibal muttered, and it was so low that Will wondered if the mics had picked it up.. Unless, it wasn't for the camera?

Will emitted a soft moan as Hannibal's clothed cock grinded against his backside, pressing him into the desk almost painfully. Hannibal grunted softly beside his ear, grinding his hips at a leisurely pace. Hannibal snared a hand in Will's hair and wrenched his head back, bringing their lips together brusquely. Will moaned and let his lips fall open, tongue brushing Hannibal's immediately. Hannibal sucked on Will's lower lip, hips still working against Will's ass.

"Are you my good boy?" Hannibal asked roughly, panting as he looked his partner in the eyes.

Will swallowed and nodded, pressing back against Hannibal wantonly.

"Say it, baby,"

 _Baby_ , Will moaned and writhed back a bit. He had been called the name so many times, but this time it felt different. He wanted it again.

"I'm your good boy," Will said, voice high and breathy, practiced.

"You're gonna prove it to me," Hannibal let go of Will's hair and went back around the desk again, this time returning with a purposefully unmarked bottle of lube.

"How?" Will asked, eyes wide and naive as he watched Hannibal coat his fingers in lube.

"I'm going to put these in you," Hannibal explained, eyes shining almost amused, "And your greedy ass is gonna take it," He swatted at Will's ass with his clean hand.

Will whimpered again, legs spreading despite himself. He laid his cheek against the cool desk, paying no mind to how his left arm was beginning to fall asleep. He continued to arch subtly and emit small breathy sounds until Hannibal's first finger found his entrance. Will felt the finger breech him, inching inside immediately and making him squirm. He gasped and made an uncomfortable expression, before letting his eyes flutter and sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

"There you go," Hannibal praised, pushing in another finger and working them together,

Hannibal's hand slid beneath Will's sweater, pushing it up his chest so that the hairless stretch of skin was exposed. He tweaked at Will's nipples as his fingers slid deeper, stretching Will around them roughly. Preparing for close shots, Will worked back against the fingers, squeezing around them and groaning.

A third finger was added along with more lube, and Will's moans mingled with the squelching noises obscenely. He began to play with his own nipples, looking for further pleasure as he thumbed the pink mounds and grinded on the fingers in his ass.

"Please, I need you," Will cried, appearing impatient.

"You're gonna get it," Hannibal muttered, before changing angles and pushing roughly into Will's prostrate, making the boy keen.

"Please, I've been so good, sir, I need more," Will begged, arching harshly as though it pained him, "Want it so bad- I feel so ready for you, please," The last word broke off in a whine.

"Whore," Hannibal said, leaning over to rub his erection against Will's lower back, "That's what you are, aren't you? My good little whore,"

"Yes! God, please!"

Hannibal's fingers slipped free slowly, and Will turned himself around shakily, kicking off his pants. His cock was leaking, stark and red against his flat stomach. He watched Hannibal unbuckle his belt and abandon it on the tile floor, before his fingers went to his fly. Will licked his lips, feeling swollen and open between his legs. He wanted Hannibal back inside him.

"I didn't tell you to turn around," Hannibal said lowly, as he pulled his cock free. It was lovely and thick, and Will found himself wanting to taste the tip, "If you want this you better turn around and bend back over how I like you," He hummed, stroking his own cock as Will did as he was told.

"Please," Will repeated for a last time, before Hannibal's cock head finally pressed against his opening, "Yeah," Will sucked in air, moaning shakily as it slowly pushed in and filled him.

"Like that?" Hannibal asked, forcing himself not to whisper the words. He guided himself in with his hand, stroking the base until it was fully concealed inside of Will's ass.

Will hadn't noticed that he had drooled onto the desk, and he quickly wiped it up before picking his head up. He braced his palms on the desk and pressed back, squeezing so that Hannibal moaned, low and guttural.

Hannibal's hand left Will's chest, relocating to grip his hip firmly. Will's mouth gaped at the first thrust, and he was given no time to adjust to any kind of pattern. Hannibal assumed that Will was accustomed to rough treatment, and it certainly was true. Will moaned and rode back against Hannibal's thrusting, breathing hard through his nose.

Hannibal pressed on Will's back so that he was trapped against the desk, arms folded beneath his chest as he took Hannibal's dick. Tears threatened him but didn't fall, giving his eyes a glassy appearance. Hannibal huffed, angling to strike Will's prostrate again and hear him cry out. His fake whimpering wasn't attractive to Hannibal. It was a show.

"Is this what you needed? You need to touch yourself, don't you? Look at you leaking all over my desk," Hannibal pressed on Will's head instead, "I should make you lick it up with your insolent tongue," He growled, and Will's cock pulsed with the words.

"Please, let me come, sir," Will warbled, fingers twitching.

"No," Hannibal said firmly, and Will exhaled shakily on a whine.

Hannibal let go of Will's head and moved to his thighs, holding them open in a hard grip to watch his cock entering Will's hole. He groaned low and stopped his thrusting to grind into Will, rubbing against the man's prostrate finally. Will groaned loudly, nodding frantically and Hannibal couldn't conceal his grin.

"There?"

"There! Fuck!"

Hannibal resumed his pace, aiming for the spot that was making Will positively shake beneath him, rutting against the unforgiving desk and pushing out whimpers. He was becoming over stimulated and raw from being against the desk, but it was so good and he was so close. Hannibal's hips stuttered slightly, and he righted them with a grunt, the only indication that he was going to come. He rolled his hips into Will steadily, teasing him until the end when he was pushing come into his ass. He made sure to pull out so that it leaked out, sliding down Will's reddened thighs.

Will made a small noise, a plea to be taken care of.

"You've been so good for me," Hannibal's voice was rough and breathless, "You can touch yourself," He said, and Will moaned in relief.

Will reached between his legs and fisted his chafe cock, jerking himself off until he came against the desk in hot spurts. He moaned weakly and tried not to slump in it,

"Can we cut it here?" Will called breathily, wiping at his eyes with the backs of his hands.

"Cut!" Mason yelled, and Will felt a ton of bricks drop off of his back and shoulders.

"You okay?" Hannibal asked, accepting a towel from Margot.

"Yeah," Will responded softly, pushing himself off of the desk on shaky arms, "You're really strong," He said dumbly, flushing when Hannibal laughed.

"WillWillWillWill, what are you doing, you're gonna drip everywhere, come on," A woman said, wrapping him in a large towel and pushing him toward the dressing room to be cleaned up.

Showered and with his own clothes back on, Will slipped out of the building with Jack. His hair was damp and the air was a bit chilly, but Will was fine. They ducked into a cab and Will resisted the urge to lean against Jack's strong shoulder and fall slam asleep. Hannibal had been rough, and Will was really worn out. He was used to the treatment but the aftermath never changed. Notably, he was also starving.

Will fished inside of his pocket for his phone to text Alana,

**"order us a pizza pretty please?"**

His phone buzzed a moment later with her response,

**"Sure thing. How'd it go?"**

**"excellent. im beat though."**

**"Good, because you have another job offer with Hannibal. Margot really wants to take advantage of us while we're here."**

Will chewed on his lower lip and tried to imagine being underneath Hannibal again. The thought exhilarated him. He wondered how Hannibal would react to being invited to his hotel room.

**"fine. i want onions and olives."**

 

* * *

 

"SCHOOL BOY GETS RAMMED BY SILVER FOX TEACHER"

Will snorted at the title and read the description just for kicks,

"Starring Los Angeles' Blowjob Babies graduate Winston West Virginia and Verger Video's favorite European, Roman Fell."

"Aw! They mentioned Blowjob Babies!" Will called to Alana, scowling.

"I told them not to, sorry. It's a popular site," Alana appeared with an apologetic shrug, "Can't forget your roots, right?"

"I sure as hell can try," Will muttered bitterly as he read comments.

They were the usual raunchy ones and the occasional comical comment.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, kittens, and sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch while editing.

Will awoke with a start to a sharp rap on his door, identical to yesterday and the day before. Would it kill Alana to let him at least rely on an alarm clock? He thought this with a scowl as he creeped out of bed, wanting to launch his fist into the door. He settled for simply opening it instead, revealing a smiling Alana.

"We're going to Starbucks," She announced.

Will groaned. He didn't have to be on set today so he had absolutely no idea why he was being woken at seven in the morning for S _tarbucks_. Alana sat on Will's bed while he got dressed, still searching through his luggage because he was too lazy to unpack.

Will, always the trend setter, pulled flannel and jeans on and didn't even brush his hair. Alana pursued her lips, dissatisfied with his choice in clothes but unable to do anything about it. They called a cab and told Jack where they were going before leaving.

Will wanted a dark brew and croissant so bad he didn't bother fussing at Alana for trying to comb his hair down with her fingers. 

"Also, you're going to let Hannibal take you around today," Alana said as they were entering Starbucks, "Me and Margot agreed it would be good for the contract. If there's a bond we're less likely to back out," She joked.

"Oh my god, you are getting friendly with her," Will accused, a bit annoyed. 

"You're going to get friendly with Hannibal," Alana said, manicured finger pointed at him in warning.

They moved up in line and Will opened his mouth to order only to be cut off,

"Hey, dude, do I know you from somewhere?" The barista asked, studying Will's face.

"Watch porn often?" Will asked dryly, turning a bit pink.

The barista cleared his throat and tried to laugh it off despite Will's dead serious expression, "Wh-what can I get you guys this morning?" 

Alana took over the order and Will was beyond relieved. He had no idea what possessed him to say that. He brushed people aside in order to sit at a table, feeling embarrassed. Alana didn't mention the encounter, simply handed him his breakfast and sat herself down.

"Do you maybe have a crush on the head of Verger Video, Alana?" Will asked casually, picking apart his croissant.

"Cute." Alana deadpanned.

Will grinned and shrugged, "What's going to happen today?"

"Hannibal's gonna meet us here and whisk you away on a magical tour of scenic Baltimore," Alana said, using a commercial voice that Will couldn't get mad at.

"So, you guys think we should bond over porn, huh?" Will couldn't help but be a little snippy.

"You hang out with Beverly all the time," Alana pointed out.

Beverly was Will's best friend and a fellow co-worker. She was the only woman that Will was willing to star alongside. He had met her on a Blowjob Babies set.

 _"Hey, new baby!"_ She had called him, just to get a rise out of him.

"Doesn't count," Will muttered, tensing as the bell on top of the door rang, "Is it him?" He tried to whisper.

"Yes," Alana whispered back, mocking him.

Will munched his croissant and turned in his chair to watch Hannibal order his drink. Hannibal with his slicked hair and vest. He was intimidatingly attractive.

"I bet he could snap me like a board."

_"Will."_

"Sorry," Will said, though he wasn't.

Will wasn't quick enough to avert his eyes, so when Hannibal turned around they locked eyes. Will felt himself flush, forcing an awkward wave. Hannibal smiled and then turned around to pay for his drink.

"Don't leave me with him," Will pleaded, and Alana sighed.

"Don't be dramatic," She muttered around her straw.

"Good morning," Hannibal greeted, pulling the chair out beside Will to sit.

Will nodded and kept picking at his croissant. Alana kicked him underneath the table.

"Morning." Alana responded with a smile.

"So, you two have plans. I have my coffee, I'll leave you alone," Alana looked at Will as she spoke.

Will resisted the urge to whine after her and instead stuffed the rest of his breakfast in his mouth. He washed it down with coffee and finally acknowledged Hannibal.

"Where are you taking me again?" Will asked.

"Wherever you like. I've seen it all, I live here," Hannibal responded.

Will's chest tightened a bit at the thoughtless kindness. He chewed on his lower lip for a moment,

"I wish it wasn't so early in the morning, or you could take me to get a real drink," Will mourned.

"We can do that later," Hannibal said, waving the idea away with his hand, "Any other requests?"

"You're the local."

 

* * *

 

They ended up bypassing most of the top sights in favor of the parks and shops. Truly, Will kept thinking about the drink that he was promised at the end of the day. They ate lunch together after some exploring, managing to talk about everything but porn, and then it hit Will.

It all seemed strangely like a date. They were spending the day together, for Christ's sake.

"I think Margot and Alana are trying to get us to fuck off camera," Will joked.

"Or, Margot thought it would be good for you to leave your hotel room. Don't you think it's silly to come the whole way here and do nothing but work?" Hannibal asked, striding beside Will quite close.

"I guess you're right," Will said with a deep exhale, "About work- have you seen our new script yet? Gotten a peek?"

"Afraid not," Hannibal said, sliding his hands into his pockets, "Though I am growing tired of TinyTwinks."

Will put a hand over his chest and feigned offense, "Tiny twinks like me?"

Hannibal laughed at that, shaking his head, "No, I mean that atrocious company."

Will grinned, amused. They were talking about their work in public like doing porn was just like delivering mail. He chewed on his lip for a bit, looking into shop windows as they passed them.

"Do you get recognized a lot?" Will asked.

"Every so often."

Will was about to respond when someone rushed past him, looking unconcerned at the way he nearly toppled Will. He righted himself with a huff and moved to lock arms with Hannibal.

"I thought L.A was bad," He muttered.

"How is L.A?" Hannibal asked, unbothered at the way Will had linked them together.

"Hot and busy."

Hannibal smiled at that. Will bit his lip, the urge to smile back worming around his features. He averted his eyes to the concrete.

"Do you think you'd want to see me again- like this?" Will flushed and cleared his throat.

"Of course. At least once more before you return home." Hannibal responded warmly.

They fell silent again and Will began to eye the bars. It had to be late enough for a drink by then. It was late afternoon and becoming slightly cooler. He tugged on Hannibal's arm a bit,

"What about that drink?" He suggested.

"It's still quite early."

"Not for me. Common and treat a lady," Will joked.

Hannibal smiled yet again, charmed by Will's sense of easy humor, "Very well."

The bar that they entered was quaint and dim lit. It smelled like smoke and something else that Will couldn't name. They settled in a booth and Will folded his hands in his lap so he didn't touch the slightly sticky surface of the table. Will felt weirdly more comfortable in the small bar with Hannibal then he had at breakfast and lunch. They ordered whiskeys and didn't talk too much until Hannibal asked,

"How old were you when you joined your first company?" He would not utter the ridiculous name.

"Eighteen. Things were rough and my dad always said I had a pretty face. He was being mean, but hey, he was right..What about you?"

"I was twenty five, I believe."

Will studied his drink, thumbing the side of the glass. They truly had nothing in common other than the fact that they did porn. Then again, they weren't making much of an effort to dig for information. Will quirked his lips and made an impulse decision.

"I'm interested in sex with you outside of work, just so you know," Will said this quite bluntly, and Hannibal's eyes shone in amusement.

"I know," He responded, "As am I."

Will pushed out a small sigh of relief. He wondered how Hannibal was different from Roman in bed. Would he call him "baby" in that raspy sex voice like on set? God, he hoped so. He threw his drink back and set it gently back onto the table. Hannibal reached into his pocket and pulled out his ringing phone. Will tried not to be annoyed.

"Forgive me," Hannibal said, "It's Mason."

Will smiled and shrugged. Hannibal's lips twitched a bit before he accepted the call. Will didn't even try to not listen, resting his head in his hand and studying Hannibal's face with his practiced, curious eyes. Hannibal sounded apologetic as he spoke, and he caught Will's gaze twice throughout the conversation. When it was over, Will wondered if he was allowed to ask about it, until Hannibal stood up and it became clear.

"Mason needs me on set- somebody got sick," Hannibal drew in a deep breath, "TinyTwinks, it's always TinyTwinks," He muttered, "Please, let me call you a cab."

"That would be nice actually," Will said, "We were just about done here anyway, right?"

Hannibal paused, glancing at Will for a moment, "Right."

Ouch. What happened to sex? Will hadn't been serious when he said the last part, but Hannibal seemed unconcerned anyway. He was in a hurry to fill in for whatever poor guy couldn't finish the shoot, and Will had a nosy agent waiting for him to come back and fill her in. It worked out just fine, he thought with a twinge of chagrin.  
  
  


"At least I know that he wants to fuck off set."

"Will, Jesus,"

Will cracked a grin at the blushing woman and shrugged. He stretched out on the bed, feeling a bit sorry for himself. He had knocked on Alana's hotel room door instead of going to his own first. He wanted interaction to compensate for what Hannibal had deprived him of. He wanted to tell Alana about his day and ask her about hers in return. They did that often. They both got lonely.

"You have a shoot with him tomorrow, I think you'll be okay if you don't get him tonight," Alana said, amusement in her tone, "That reminds me, Margot got me your script-" She pushed herself out of her chair to rummage around in her bag.

Alana pulled the script out and presented it to Will, who began flipping through it in earnest. He licked his lips. This one was far more interesting than the last.

"Verger Video did this?" Will asked.

"Yep. Mason wrote it himself," She responded and sank back into her seat. Her lipstick had faded from red to pink.

"This is what I wanted to get tonight," Will complained, gesturing to the script before tossing it beside himself on the bed.

"Drop it," Alana groaned, "You feral little twink."

Will tipped his head back and laughed, before swallowing down the giggles to get serious. He shifted on the bed to get closer to Alana's chair.

"Do you like Margot Verger?" Will asked.

"I have taken a liking to her, if that's what you mean."

"Do you want to date her, I mean."

"Mmmm no comment."

"Alana, holy shit," Will gaped and rolled back on the bed.

"Shh, someone from the front desk is going to come up here and kick us out for yelling," Alana scolded.

Will huffed out another laugh, nearly forgetting about Hannibal. Alana's relationship issues were more interesting than his own at the moment.

"Why don't you ask her out on a date? You still have four days to do it," Will pointed out.

"I'm trying to be profesional, unlike you," Alana responded.

Will gaped for a moment, " _You_ and Margot set us up to spend the day together!" He protested.

"Profesionally." Alana pointed out smugly.

Will rolled his eyes so hard that he felt the strain.

 

* * *

 

On set the next morning Will was settled a top a speaker with his script in one hand and his coffee in the other. He was already in his costume. It reminded Will of the "boy next door,"; baseball hat, t-shirt and skintight jeans.

Hannibal hadn't arrived yet and Will couldn't help but wonder when he would be. Someone tapped his shoulder and he nearly spilled his coffee trying to squirm away from the surprise. He turned around and beamed at the brunette looking at him.

"Starlet Christ!" He exclaimed, "I'm so happy to meet you!" He shifted his script to the other hand to free one for her to shake.

"My real name is Clarice," She said with a bright smile, "I'll be your mom today."

"Oh really!" Will's smile twitched slightly.

"Don't worry, I only have four lines. Not gonna fuck ya or nothin'," She had a slight southern accent, something she usually hid but came out at humorous times.

Will forced himself to laugh at that, only slightly uncomfortable. He admired Clarice and her work, but he really couldn't do an intimate scene with her. The thought made his stomach squirm.

They talked about the script for a few minutes until Margot called Clarice to get into costume, something she appeared excited for. What's exciting about being a mom? A background character as well. Will caught himself being biased again. He frowned and went back to studying his script and finishing his coffee. This went on for only a few moments, and Will was called to set. Hannibal waited for him on the other side of the door, dressed in casual clothing for his role.

"You just sneak in?" Will asked.

"Nearly," Hannibal confessed with a sheepish smile.

Clarice joined them at last in costume, a big smile turning up her pretty lips, "Ready, boys?"

"Places!" Mason shouted, appearing slightly annoyed that they were chatting rather than cooperating.

They scattered, Clarice and Will in the fake kitchen and Hannibal staying behind the door. A beat, and then they were rolling. Will was at the table with pages of fake homework, forever forced to be the baby faced eighteen year old. Clarice was puttering about the kitchen with a glass of wine.

There was a knock at the door and Clarice skittered over to open it with a drunken step. She grinned at Hannibal and pulled him through the door with a free hand,

"Darling! Come in!" She exclaimed, cheeks rosy with rouge to imitate a flush.

Will looked up, appearing intrigued by the visitor interacting with his mother. Will bit softly on the eraser of his pencil, preparing for a shot if his reaction. His eyes caught Hannibal's briefly.

"This is my son, he won't bother us at all," Clarice tussled Will's curls, and he shied away from her manicured hand, "Oh! But, I have to go freshen up just a bit," She exclaimed.

"We'll be alright until you return," Hannibal said, giving her a polite smile.

Will cleared his throat and watched Clarice walk off set to "freshen up". He brought his eyes to the stranger again, coy.

"Hey, mister, you any good at math?" Will asked, his own accent creeping through.

Will had long ago shaken the southern twang he grew up with, desperately hiding it to blend in California. Hannibal's lips twitched slightly, amused but keeping his character. He took a seat beside Will at the table and took his pencil, clearing his throat.

"Let's see," Hannibal mused.

Will and Hannibal were quite close, and beneath the table, Will's hand touched Hannibal's thigh, unseen by the camera. Discreetly, he massaged through the rough fabric Hannibal wore, alternating to rubbing circles. His arm barely stirred. Will's fingers itched to be hands on with Hannibal's cock.

"Can you help?" Will spoke, his hand never stopping.

Hannibal caught Will's wrist and brought it above the table, "Don't you think it's innapropriate to fondle your mother's boyfriend, little boy?"

Will swallowed hard and flexed his hand, "I'm not so little," He responded, voice shaking like a child caught doing something bad, "Wanna see?"

Hannibal made a noise low in his throat and dropped Will's hand, his focus returning to the homework. Will swallowed thickly and knew that the camera was panning under the table now that attention had been brought to it. He placed his hand on Hannibal's thigh and flattened his hand out.

"You want your mom to walk in and see you doing that?" Hannibal asked, catching Will's face in his hand and gripping him hard, "Huh? Stand up." He commanded.

Will flinched as his face was grabbed, and his lip trembled slightly. He did as he was told and stood up, coming around the table so that he faced Hannibal.

"Are you trying to be my new daddy?" Will asked, nonchalantly.

"You don't need a daddy, you're a big boy, aren't you?" Hannibal grunted and pulled Will closer by his belt, "You said so," He added, hand grabbing Will's crotch, rolling it against his palm.

"Yes sir," Will moaned breathily, rolling his hips into the touch.

Hannibal's southern accent was almost passing, and Will made a mental note to ask him if he'd ever considered real acting. Hannibal had adapted to Will and Clarice's tone quickly. It was a barely noticeable change, smooth.

There were footsteps, heels on tile, and Hannibal released Will. Will swallowed a moan and turned to face Clarice.

"Ya'll okay in here?" She asked, "Can I leave you two for a little while so I can go to the store?"

"We'll be fine," Will insisted.

End of his script. That familiar abandoned feeling flooded Will's senses for a minute, and he chewed on his lip as Clarice and Hannibal exchanged their last lines together. Clarice left them with her painted smile and they were alone. A beat, and then Will kicked it into gear. Can't cause a cut, he thought. 

Hannibal stood up and knocked Will's hat off of his head, before pushing down on the top of his head so that he fell to his knees, "Let's see if your mouths' any better than your mama's," He declared, hands going for his belt.

Will licked his lips, "Yeah," He breathed.

Will watched Hannibal pull his cock free and stroke it a few times. He pulled Will's face in close, squeezing his jaw. Will breathed on Hannibal's sensitive head, before parting his lips to take in the tip. He sucked softly, moaning around the head as though he had been dying for it.

"There you go," Hannibal muttered, dragging his fingers through Will's curls.

Will wasn't going to try and act like he had never sucked a cock before. He wanted Hannibal to feel that he knew how to take care of him. He took Hannibal into his throat, using his hand to slowly stroke the base as he swallowed around him. The stretch was delightful, and Hannibal _was_ thick. Will moaned and pulled away to press open mouth kisses along the base.

"Talk to me," Will commanded, jerking Hannibal's erection.

Hannibal smirked, amusement glossing his red eyes, "You're doing great, keep using that pretty mouth, though."

Will resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he took Hannibal back down. The real Hannibal wouldn't be so crass. Will imagined that he would coo and call him baby, tell him he's doing marvelous. Something posh and sexy. He shivered at the thought.

Will sucked hard until he was drooling, slurping and trying to keep up with the rolling of Hannibal's hips. Hannibal was emitting low noises of pleasure, fucking softly into Will's hot mouth and watching his dick disappear between his swollen lips. Ha pulled Will off and tipped his chin up using his hand. He looked down at the other man with a heated look.

"Stand up and pull your pants down," Hannibal directed.

Will inhaled shakily and did as he was told, revealing his leaking erection. Hannibal stepped closer and brought their erections together in his hand, pumping on them both. He used Will's spit as lubrication, rolling the hot flesh in his palm and making them both groan aloud.

"Can't do this with my mama," Will pointed out, breathless. He was rolling his hips and panting.

"Quiet," Hannibal stuck a thick finger between Will's lips and watched him suck. The sight was what tipped him over, squeezing them both so that Will followed with a weak cry.

Will fell forward onto Hannibal and laid his cheek against the other man's shoulder, pants still around his ankle. Hannibal pet Will's sweaty curls with his clean hand.

"Can I get a rag?" Hannibal asked.

"Can you just carry me to the dressing room," Will muttered lazily, joking around.

"Of course," Hannibal said, accepting the rag given to him. He cleaned off their hands and wiped at Will's chin.

"I was just kidding," Will responded, feeling a tug of regret at his own words.

Hannibal chuckled and pulled Will's pants up for him, pinching his thigh before tending to himself. Will stretched and watched Hannibal tuck his soft dick away. Will quirked his lips and then extended his arms with a sigh,

"I've changed my mind," Will said.

Hannibal laughed, "Very well," He said and proceeded to take Will into his arms like a bride, "To the dressing room." He confirmed.

"Thank you, Clarice," Will said to the woman as they passed her, touching her shoulder lightly. She watched them amusedly, giving a small wave.

Hannibal set Will down and opened the dressing room door for him. Will thanked him with a mock curtsy and begin to strip his shirt off.

"You ever consider real acting?" Will asked.

Hannibal shook his head, unabashedly watching Will re-dress himself, "It seemed unlikely, so I never tried. Baltimore isn't like L.A, I'm afraid."

"You're pretty good at changing your voice, though, huh?"

"I suppose. Was my accent passable?"

"It was good," Will smiled, tucking his laces inside of his boots instead of tying them, "Pretty hot."

"Let me ask you a question, Will," Hannibal paused for a moment, "Do you think that Alana and Margot are becoming romantically involved?"

Will beamed, "I do! I've been pestering her about it, but she's in denial, I think."

"Margot has spent a lot of time on the phone with her," Hannibal mused.

"Alana hasn't had a girlfriend since she started working for me," Will pointed out, watching as Hannibal pulled his own pants on, "Why do you dress like you're going to a really nice funeral?" He asked suddenly.

"I like my clothes," Hannibal responded, unoffended.

Will smiled and shrugged, opening the door for Hannibal and letting him leave the room first.

 

* * *

 

"You have several jobs booked for when we land back in L.A," Alana was saying.

"Cool," Will said, leaning back on his bed.

"Bunny's agent keeps contacting me," She added.

Will grinned. Bunny Einstein was Beverly's business name, and cleverly chosen. Beverly had a useless mortuary science degree, so Einstein was homage to that. Bunny was her childhood dog's name. They had that in common. Winston was Will's dog's name. He was back in L.A waiting for Will to come home to him.

"Tell Zeller Bev's ass is mine when we get back," Will said.

He was homesick.

"Last thing," Alana said, handing Will her phone, "The video is up."

"MAMA'S BOY DEEP THROATS MAMA'S BOYFRIEND"

"God, the titles are the worst," Will groaned, scrolling down.

"Starring Winston West Virginia and our own Roman Fell. Thirty minutes of mouth fucking for your entertainment."

"Thanks," Will said dryly, handing Alana her phone back.

Will got up to take a shower, leaving Alana alone. He wanted to scorch himself with hot water and jerk off. He felt so tired. The time difference was starting to get to him.  
  



	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this week. Sorry, but enjoy it all the same!

It was an odd day for Will, beginning with him waking up on his own. Alana had let him sleep in, and he supposed it had to do with the fact that he didn't have any work. He ordered room service and ate pancakes, loitering until Alana came in to check on him.

"You're not even dressed," Alana sounded exasperated.

Will swallowed, "I don't have work," He protested, standing up anyway.

"I'm not your mother, Will, you're an adult," Alana said.

"Exactly. Let me live," Will muttered, digging through his suitcase, "I was thinking about maybe asking Hannibal if he wanted to go somewhere today.." Will muttered, but Alana heard.

"He may be busy," She warned, lingering in the door way, "I put his number in your phone for you if you want to check."

"You're an angel," Will said as he was wiggling into jeans.

Alana gave him a salute and retired to her room. He sighed and sought out his phone, finding Hannibal's number easily. The text he sent was carefully thought out, simple and straight forward.

**"wanna do something?"**

Will waited several fearful minutes for the reply, dreading that he would be rejected. Later, he would think that it was silly. His phone vibrated and he jumped slightly.

**"I'm able to do lunch. Would you like to go to a Café with me? It's near the studio."**

**"yeah that sounds good. im so bored."**

They were able to set their plans up quickly after that. Will had two hours to kill before he had to leave and he spent them watching reality television. Alana would have told him to go for a run and then shower after. He was glad their rooms were separate, though there was the chance she could hear the television.

Will changed shirts and laced his boots up as he called a cab, holding his phone against his shoulder with his cheek. He still had twenty minutes but he didn't want to chance being late. He texted Alana in the cab and told her where he was going. She didn't take the last minute check in too great, but he didn't care. Jack was going to be pissed. _That_ worried him.

While he was climbing out of the cab he spotted Hannibal at a table outside, sucking on a cigarette. Will handed his driver a few wadded bills and then went to greet his date, an amused expression on his face. Hannibal smiled at Will and let his hand drop so that his cigarette wasn't in view.

"I didn't know you smoked," Will pointed out, pulling out a chair and taking a seat.

"Does it bother you? I'm very sorry," Hannibal let the cigarette fall to the concrete before stepping on the butt with his toe.

"No," Will dropped his head into his hands, studying Hannibal's face, "It works for you."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean." Hannibal responded.

Will quirked his lips, "It's attractive," He said bluntly.

"You're not shy at all, are you?" Hannibal grinned.

"Once when I was a kid some doctor tried to tell me that I was on the autistic spectrum. I used to blame it on that all the time before I learned better," Will said with a shrug.

"We'll call it moxie," Hannibal said gently.

"Right on," Will muttered.

Will's eyes fluttered up when their waitress cleared her throat, meeting their gazes with a friendly grin. She took their drink orders and then left them in a cloud of cheap perfume. Will caught Hannibal's involuntary nose twitch.

"Don't like Bath and Body?" Will teased.

"There are far nicer things more worthy of her pay," Hannibal said simply.

"Snob," Will teased. He felt himself flush beneath Hannibal's pointed glare.

"Careful," Came the chiding response.

Will bit his lip, the gesture not missed by Hannibal. Will opened his mouth to reply, but snapped it shut for the sake of their waitress, who had joined them again. Their final orders were placed and Will found himself getting something light. Summer strawberry salad sounded like something healthy and delicious. Not that he cared about the healthy part.

"Tell me about where you're from," Will requested.

"Lithuania is dry. Then it's so cold you can't feel your fingers," Hannibal said this light heartedly.

"How's the porn industry?"

"I wouldn't know. When I was young and still lived there, I was featured in adult magazines. I didn't start to do video until I moved here. That was a long time ago."

Will hummed, "How come you're not married?"

Hannibal paused for a moment, "I have no desire to be married," He replied honestly.

Will tapped his manicured nails against his glass, trying to be subtle so as to not annoy Hannibal. He sucked on his lower lip and for a moment thought about relying on Hannibal to salvage the conversation.

"Alana said you've seen my work?" Will tried, then smiled at the amused expression that creeped onto his date's face.

"Yes. I agreed to work with you after seeing your work with one of my very good friends in the business.. Bedelia DuMaurier and I have known each other for ages."

"Do you watch your videos after they're published?"

"At times."

"Read the comments?"

"No," Hannibal said simply.

"I do," Will shrugged.

They spoke idly after that until their salads arrived. Will didn't miss the way that Hannibal eyed his own as though he didn't trust it. Will didn't mention it and picked the halved strawberries and tomato out of his salad to eat.

"It's a shame that you're leaving tomorrow. I would have liked to cook you a proper meal," Hannibal spoke.

Will smiled into his bowl and shrugged, "Next time?"

Hannibal nodded, "Absolutely."

After they finished their lunch, Hannibal revealed that the reason he had chosen a place so close to the studio was because he was working. Will reluctantly let him leave. He told himself that he should have known. It was quite obvious, after all. Will sipped from his water as he called a cab.

Will returned to an angry Jack, waiting for him outside the hotel with his broad arms crossed. Will gave him a sheepish look and contemplated ducking back into the taxi.

"How can I keep you out of trouble if you never tell me anything?" Jack asked, hand around Will's arm as he walked them upstairs.

"It was just lunch, dad," Will teased and rolled his eyes.

Jack let go of Will's arm when they reached Alana's room. Jack knocked sharply, and they heard the woman shuffle around for a momemt before she opened the door.

"You got 'em," Alana pointed out, though it was playful.

"I'm not a child," Will muttered as Jack closed the door behind them. Intervention? He thought bitterly.

"You might as well be," Jack accused as he sat himself on Alana's bed, "You know better than to wander off without letting me know."

"I get that you own me or whatever-"

"No," Jack cut Will off, "I own Winston. I protect Will." He said, forcing himself to keep his voice level and patient.

"Let me talk to Will, Jack," Alana offered, always the tinkling voice of reason.

"Put him in line, Bloom," Jack said light hearted, touching her shoulder before he left the room.

"You know better." Alana said simply.

"Thanks for getting him off my back," Will muttered. 

 

* * *

 

Will clutched his phone to his chest as they got off of the plane, hoping that it would vibrate with a message from Hannibal. Will wanted one of those polite, "hope you had a safe flight," check ins. It never came. He tried not to be disappointed. He was willing to bet that Hannibal was busy with work. It wasn't until the trio were snug in the car that Jack had called for them that Will allowed himself to nap.

Will was gently shaken awake when they reached his home, and he eagerly got out of the car. He missed his dog and bed. He dragged his luggage out of the back and fumbled with the keys, hearing Winston snuffle at the door and whine.

"Winston!" Will exclaimed when he finally got the door open.

The dog howled happily and put his paws on Will's chest, panting. Will laughed and dropped his luggage to pet the dog, feeling happy to be home. He eventually was able to pry the dog off of himself to unpack. He took a much longer nap after that, and awoke to a message from Beverly demanding that they hang out.

 **"come over."**  He texted her simply.

Beverly did her best to come over as soon as she could, and it was late evening when she showed up at his door holding beer. The beer was cold between their stomachs as they hugged.

"I missed you," Beverly said, squeezing the man in her arms.

"Me too," Will said, taking the beer to put in the fridge.

Beverly collapsed on the couch, as at home as she was in her own home.

"How was Baltimore?" She called to him.

"Okay," Will called, grabbing them both a beer before returning to her.

"How was Roman Fell?" She teased, accepting the beer.

"Amazing," Will said, "I saw you did some stuff too."

"Zeller had me booked."

"Alana told me."

"Next week is when you come back to us, you ready?" She teased, pressing her beer to Will's exposed arm.

"As ready as I can be, I guess." Will shrugged. 

Beverly laughed, "Glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back," Will said with a deep sigh.

By the time Beverly left, Will was pleasantly drunk and about to go to bed when his phone buzzed.

**"Settling back in?"**

Will stroked the screen where it read "Hannibal", his buzzing brain trying to come up with a response to the relatively easy question.

**"yeah. miss you though.**   
**your dick, actually."**

Will laid in bed and watched his screen as he waited for a response. Hannibal usually took his brutal honesty well, so Will wasn't worried. Drunk Will certainly wasn't worried.

**"I assure you it will still be here for you when you return."**

Will laughed out loud at that, touching his forehead.

**"miss me too?"**

**"Of course."**

**"you could always watch my porn."**

**"I suppose you could do the same."**

**"i don't want to watch anyone else take your dick."**

**"Watch yourself do it, then."**

Will inhaled sharply and palmed his thickening cock through his jeans.

**"its not the same. i bet you're different off camera."**

Will began to unzip his pants, slowly as he waited for the response.

**"Do you imagine so?  
** **Are you imagining right now, Will?"/**

Will swallowed and freed his cock from it's confines at last, wrapping his hand around the flesh with a small groan. He pumped himself a few times, wishing that he could hear Hannibal's purring accent.

**"im drunk, i shouldn't have done this."**

Will could feel his blush blazing on his face as he typed with shaky fingers.

**"Very well. Goodnight, Will."**

**"night."**

It was sent hastily. Will left the texting app and opened up his Web browser, pulling up Verger Video. He needed to hear Hannibal's voice. He scrolled until he found their first video together, pressing play. His bashful face appeared on screen, approaching Hannibal.

 _"What can I help you with?"_  The Hannibal on screen asked.

"Fuck," Will said, putting his phone beside himself on the bed so that he could listen. He didn't have to watch. He lived it.

Will jerked himself off slowly at first, panting through his nose and listening to the video play. His hand sped up and his hips jerked in time to the slaps from the speaker, the memory of the painful blows making his cock throb in his hand. He cursed and paused to spit in his palm before resuming, a soft whine pushing through his clenched teeth. He came with a breathless moan, catching his shirt and part of his comforter. Will had to force himself to get out of bed and clean up before falling into an exhausted sleep.

 

* * *

 

Next time that Will saw Beverly was on set, arguing with her agent. Will tried to back peddle but it was too late. They had seen him.

"Graham!" Brian Zeller called, a smile on his face.

Will forced a smile and a small wave, "Hey," He said, approaching the two sheepishly.

"We were just talking about how I'm _not_ going to be participating in any form of bukkake this afternoon," Beverly bit.

Will snorted at that but said nothing. They had a video to shoot today, thanks to Zeller. He knew that the friends liked to work together. Beverly wore a red chiffon dress, her costume for the set up. It was beautiful on her and Will felt a swell of pride. That was his best friend, he thought. Time to fuck his best friend, came the next thought. He concealed a laugh as a cough.

The script was bland, and Will was petty enough to want to tell Zeller but not quite mean enough to go through with it. He was so used to bland scripts anyway. Will was pushed into the dressing room by a woman with a clipboard and he allowed it.

It was tradition after a shoot that Will and Beverly go out to eat and drink a beer. Beverly's messy hair had been pulled back in a bun, and she had changed into jeans and a t-shirt. They sat at a booth and ordered burgers. They complained about the script and munched onion rings and it all felt so normal and cozy to Will. He was very happy to be back, despite leaving his unjustifiable crush behind in Baltimore. Beverly demanded that if he was going back, she come too. Will told her no, because that meant that Zeller had to come along as well. 

They parted ways and Will returned to watch re-runs of shows and let Winston lay on his lap. At one point he found himself opening Verger Video. To see what kind of work Hannibal was doing, he told himself. The first video Will clicked on featured Hannibal and a much smaller blond man.

  "NAUGHTY BLOND GETS TAUGHT A LESSON"  
  
    "Bratty blond twink gets his mouth stuffed full of cock after one two many snotty comments. Featuring Roman Fell and Gladius Glen."

Will quirked his lips. What a stupid name, even as an alias just for porn. Will felt twinges of jealousy. He turned his phone off. 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the number of chapters, and I'm sure nobody will mind two more very much. Thank you for reading. Comments and support are greatly appreciated.  
> Another thing! If there is a certain kink you would like to see Hannibal and Will touch on in one of their videos, let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Gladius Glen was not just a character for Taylor Dunn. He was actually miserable and whiny. So much so, that Hannibal found that he could no longer stand the boy and had to go on a smoke break. Taylor was with TinyTwinks, and an annoying, spoiled thing of exactly 18. It was well known that he had began doing porn well below the legal age. It was also clear to him that Hannibal didn't like him.

"He's so mean!" Taylor complained to Margot, practically hanging on the woman's arm, "And he smells like smoke!"

Margot tried her best not to treat him like the child he was acting to be, and instead assured him that they wouldn't have to finish the take. Pleased, Taylor dismissed himself to order his agent to make a Starbucks run. Hannibal, however, was taking long drags from his imported Insignia out back. The cigarette was pinched tight between thin, worrying lips, breaths heavy sighs as they released smoke.

Hannibal fished out his phone and found that he had no text messages from Will. He missed the Californian and would much rather be working with him at that moment. Will was so aggreable and compliant, the far opposite of Taylor. Taylor and his dry, bleached hair. His dull blue eyes that were no match to Will's sparkling ones. Hannibal pushed out another long sigh.

He wasn't being professional.

"Hannibal!" Margot called.

"Yes?" He responded, aware he was being called back to set.

Margot curled her finger at him. He crushed his cigarette against the wall and let it fall from his fingers, the last bouts of smoke pushing from his lips in white wisps. He followed Margot into her office, and though he was curious, kept himself quiet. It was better than working with that blond pest.

Margot observed Hannibal over her steepled fingers, a look of amusement on her pretty face. Hannibal's remained neutral. 

"I hope you miss Will, because we're sending you to California," She said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Hannibal's lips twitched, "This is for business?" He asked.

"What else could it be? A visit? People loved you and Will!" Margot waved her hand through the air, "You're leaving in two days. That's enough time to pack, right? I'm sending you with some scripts. Will's handler Jack has all of the information you could need."

"This is.. Sudden." Hannibal swallowed, weighing his options.

He liked to travel. He liked Will, and he liked working with Will.

"The scripts- are they from TinyTwinks?" Hannibal asked, fishing for a reason to decline.

"Nope. Verger Video came up with all three of them," Margot smiled knowingly.

Hannibal was unable to argue further after that. Everything was in place. Roman Fell was going to L.A. 

 

* * *

 

"You're WHAT?" Will exclaimed, startling Winston in the process, "That's insane, you have to stay with me!"

Hannibal chuckled from his side of the line, "Margot has already booked a hotel for me."

Will frowned, "You'll come meet Winston, right?"

"If he'll have me," Hannibal joked, soaking up Will's excitement.

"Oh, he will," Will grinned and shifted the phone to his other hand so that he could pet the dog, "When are you leaving?"

"In a day. She gave me two days to prepare," Hannibal sounded a bit exasperated, "I'm bringing scripts. You'll enjoy them, I think," He went on.

"Yeah?" Will's eyebrows raised, his interest piqued, "Wanna let me in?"

"One of them has you playing the role of my pool boy," Hannibal sounded amused.

"Right on," Will laughed, "Hey, Beverly is calling me but call me when you land, alright?"

"Alright. Goodbye, Will."

"See you soon!"

 

* * *

 

Hannibal was not happy with the Californian heat. He had felt miserable in the back of the stuffy cab. His hotel room was bare, but large and air conditioned. Will had FaceTimed him so that he could be shown the room. They spoke briefly about the scripts, and then how dreadful the time change was. Will was delighted that Hannibal was within such close proximity of him, even miles away. At one point he wouldn't stop talking about their shoot. Hannibal was charmed to the moon by the man and listened with a smile on his lips the entire time.

The day of the shoot Hannibal was greeted by a very disgruntled Will sporting  tight blue shorts.

"They made me shave!" Will complained first thing, rather than giving Hannibal a proper hello.

"Hello, Will," Hannibal grinned despite this, quite enjoying the pout of his companions mouth.

Will dropped his crossed arms with a frustrated sigh, "You're not in costume," He pointed out.

"I haven't been directed to the dressing room yet."

"Mr. Lecter!"

"Right on cue, I guess," Will smiled and allowed Hannibal to be dragged away from him.

Will wandered around while he waited for his call, pausing every once in a while to pull his obscenely short shorts down. He imagined this video was definitely going to be put under the tags 'twink' and 'amateur'. Twink, yes. Amateur? Ha. He smirked at the thought. A bell rung out from somewhere and he rushed to his place before anyone even said his name.

Will was brought by a harsh grip on his elbow behind a fake door, where he was to wait for his cue. The thought of Hannibal waiting on the other side filled him with a strange eagerness to open the door. He waited patiently instead.

"Action!"

Will took a deep breath and knocked on the door, his full lips set in a pout. His character was upset at something the audience didn't know about. Hannibal opened the door with a smile,

"Something happen to the filter again?" He asked as though they had met before.

"No sir," Will responded timidly, "I need to take a break, if that's alright with you.."

Hannibal opened the door wider and beckoned Will in. The set was a living room, one that Will had shot on before. His company re-used sets all the time. Will looked around as though it was brand new. Will collapsed on the couch and didn't wince as he hit the boards beneath the cheap cushions. He stretched and arched with a sigh, locking eyes with the other man.

"Your pool is _so big_ , sir, I've only cleaned half of it this afternoon," Will sounded apologetic, "I feel lazy.. I'm very sorry," He said and poked his lip out.

"Don't worry about it. It's too hot to be working anyway," Hannibal responded.

"But, sir, there must be some way for me to be productive.." Will bit his lip and stood up, "Maybe.. You want me to clean something else?" He muttered clear enough for the mic to pick up.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Hannibal said, eyes questioning.

"Oh, please," Will sighed again theatrically, striding over to where Hannibal stood, "Why don't you take out your big dick and show me?" He asked, coy despite his lewd words.

Hannibal startled for a moment, "Are you trying to get more money?"

Will giggled and shook his head, curls bobbing with the movement, "No sir.. I just need it so bad.. I couldn't finish cleaning the pool, because all I could think about was you bending me over a lawn chair," He said.

Hannibal visibly swallowed, deep in character, before reaching out to snatch Will's wrist and yank him forward,

"I wish I'd known I'd hired such a little slut," He growled, grabbing Will's chin.

Will moaned and licked his lips, "It's helpful information," He agreed.

"Tell me again and I'll think about giving you what you want," Hannibal said.

"Fuck me, sir," Will said breathily, "Please- I'm so tight, I promise," He pleaded.

"Drop those tight shorts and bend over the couch," Hannibal commanded.

Will licked his lips and turned on his heel to obey. He made a show of taking his shorts off, practically peeling them off, before bracing his hands on the back of the couch. He looked over his shoulder at the man, sucking on his lower lip.

Hannibal pressed himself against Will's lower back, pinching the man's bare ass and humming low in his throat. Will shivered with delight at the predatory noise. They were nearing the end of the script and Will was almost too ready for Hannibal to drop at least some aspect of his character. Take off his mask of hard dominance and revel in Will. He wanted that more than anything.

"Common," Will complained, feeling Hannibal grinding into him.

Hannibal reprimanded him with a hard slap, the sound making Will flinch and whimper.

"Have patience, brat," Hannibal said, rubbing Will's stinging flesh.

Will huffed and pressed back into the touch, before he felt Hannibal grab his chin in a rough grip. He turned his head obediently, meeting Hannibal's kiss eagerly. Something in his chest tugged with the action, and he swallowed hard when they pulled away with a theatrical wet noise.

"You taste like chapstick," Will said, dumbly.

"CUT! Winston, come on, what was that shit?" The director called, gesturing with his hands.

Will inhaled and didn't look away from Hannibal, feeling sorry he had ruined the cut, but unable to say so. Hannibal smiled, amused and only a little irritated. Will's eyes were glassed like a doll's and Hannibal found he was too fond of them like that to chide him.

"Do you like it?" He asked instead.

Will turned red and shrugged, "I'm so sorry," He finally called back, "I got distracted."

Hannibal was used to multiple takes, and he hadn't really separated his erection from Will's backside yet, so he was still hard. It was just a mistake.

"Again, and wipe that shit off, Roman," The director demanded.

Hannibal wiped his lips off with the back of his hand.

"Action!"

Hannibal's eyes lost their shine and grew hard again, and Will's heart sank a little. He allowed his jaw to be squeezed brusquely as their lips clashed again, trying to forget his mistake and focus on what was left of the script.

"You gonna ride it like a good boy?" Hannibal growls, panting against Will's ear as he speaks, "I hope you're better at taking cock then you are at cleaning,"

"Yes sir," Will whined, beginning to arch his back.

"Open," Hannibal said, pressing his fingers to Will's lips, "And suck."

Will opened his mouth for the digits, tasting salt and nicotine as he lathed his tongue against them. Hannibal stroked his hair mockingly as he sucked, cooing obscenities about his mouth. He watched the man through his eyelashes, hollowing out his cheeks and slurping noisily for the mics to catch.

"There you go," Hannibal muttered.

Will held Hannibal's wrist and pulled the fingers free, eyes wide and doll like as he offered them for examination. Hannibal's wet fingers were slick against Will's cheek as his face was grabbed for another kiss.

"Please, sir, I need them now," Will whispered against Hannibal's mouth, before licking over the seam of the man's lips with a teasing stroke.

"I know exactly what you need," Hannibal said, "You need me so deep inside your tight little ass you can feel it in your empty head," His harsh words meant nothing to Will.

Will was used to his partners sometimes reverting to calling him stupid in place of dirty talk. A ditzy little cock sucker is almost always pleasing to an audience. Will thought about this as Hannibal fingered the sensitive rim of his hole. He pressed his cheek against the back of the couch, spreading his thighs more with a deep sigh at the first press of Hannibal's index finger.

"Give it to me," Will demanded breathily, wincing despite the words, "I can take all five,"

"Greedy," Hannibal said lowly, rubbing at Will's insides with the finger so that Will stretched.

"Talented," Will counteracted with a brief smirk, a slip of character.

Hannibal worked in three fingers carefully over a few minutes, bending and twisting the digits for both Will's benefit and the audience's satisfaction. Will had begun to whimper softly, his thighs twitching. Hannibal glanced at the man and saw his eyes tightly shut.

"Too rough, darling?" Hannibal whispered, leaning over Will so the mics barely caught it.

"No," Will whispered back, aware that they were both testing the director's patience.

Hannibal pressed his lips to the back of Will's neck as he retracted his fingers. He thumbed Will open and made sure the camera had time to focus on the shot before he unzipped his fly.

"I'm not even going to take this off, because I know you just want my dick, right?" Hannibal said, stroking himself with a spit slick hand.

"Feels so big," Will said as Hannibal pressed the tip to his stretched opening.

"You can take it," Hannibal said, a bit gruff as he pushed in.

Will pressed his gaping mouth to the couch, so tempted to bite into the cushion. He hadn't ever been a pillow biter, why get a new label now? Will pressed back against the cock opening him up, moaning as it sank inside to the hilt.

"Fuck," Will panted as Hannibal began to rock in him, a slow grind that burned, "Common, please? You need a pretty please, old man?" Will teased, and he felt the huffing laugh that Hannibal emitted from behind him.

"You better watch that sweet mouth of yours, baby," Hannibal warned.

Will bit his lip as Hannibal caressed his back, tracing his spine gently before grabbing his hips and pulling him back roughly. Will squeaked before forcibly falling silent as his face was pressed into the couch. Hannibal began to lay in, hips snapping merciless as he literally fucked Will into the couch. Will responded with breathy moans and pleas for more, despite the tears pricking his eyes from the harsh pull of fabric against his sensitive face. 

Hannibal finished deep inside of Will with a grunt, before pulling out so the camera got a good look at his creamed opening. Will whined at the feeling, chest catching just slightly.

"Hannibal?"

"I have you," Hannibal said gently, rubbing Will's lower back as Will rutted into the couch, "Common, baby," He whispered into Will's ear, and Will came hard with a pathetic cry. That was _not_  for the camera.

"We're done here," The director said, exasperated, "You two have to stop whispering sweet fucking nothings while we're shooting," He warned, jaw clenched dangerously.

Will was barely paying attention, too busy trying to calm his erratic breathing. Hannibal continued to rub his back until he pulled his damp face from the cushions. He sighed shakily and didn't look Hannibal in the face, embarrassed that he had cried tears that weren't scripted.

Hannibal brought Will a damp towel and wiped him down himself.

"Do I have to carry you again?" Hannibal joked, and Will cracked a smile.

"No," Will said, but he carried the towel with him into the dressing room, clutching it to his chest despite the come on it.

"You said my name," Hannibal said suddenly as he was buttoning a crimson dress shirt over his silver chest, "That's why he was so mad."

"I couldn't help it," Will said, "You were hurting me," He admitted, flushing.

"I'm very sorry, Will," Hannibal frowned.

"I'm tough, okay?" Will shimmied into his jeans and pulled his shirt over his head, "But you do owe me a cup of gelato."

Hannibal smiled, "I can do that."

 

* * *

 

By the time they settled in at a table outside, an angry red mark had formed on the side of Will's face. It stung, but Will ignored it in favor of savoring his gelato. Hannibal's hand twitched, the urge to stroke Will's cheek rising the longer he looked at it. It was a rather cheap couch, he thought. Will licked his lips and shivered, before waving at a passing couple with his plastic spoon.

The sun was sinking and there weren't many people walking on the sidewalks. Will and Hannibal were the only ones seated outside, facing the street so they could people watch.

"Maybe.. The gelato isn't enough," Will spoke.

Hannibal hummed, "No?"

"No. Maybe you should show me your hotel room too," Will said.

"I have a feeling your intentions aren't becoming of a gentleman, Will," Hannibal responded.

"We're porn stars, Hannibal," Will dead panned with a grin, "Common, I've been curious for a while,"

"Curious about what?"

"How different you are from Roman."

Hannibal paused for a moment, watching Will swirl melting gelato around with a sheepish look.

"You still want to have sex with me after I was so rough with you earlier?" Hannibal asked.

Will flushed and nodded, "Yeah, I mean, I've had a guy send me to the hospital. This is nothing," Will gestured to his face.

"The hospital?" Hannibal's eyebrows shot up.

"I-," Will swallowed and bit out a harsh laugh, "I tore." He finally bit out.

Hannibal grimaced and shook his head, "You still seem pretty keen on your profession,"

"Please," Will rolled his eyes, "If I didn't love sex, I'd probably be- I don't know, a cop or something." He smirked.

"I once wanted to be a psychiatrist," Hannibal said nonchalantly.

"You are easy to talk to," Will pointed at Hannibal with his spoon.

Hannibal smiled, "Yes, well.. If you're done..?"

Will stuck a final spoonful of the creamy treat into his mouth and nodded immediately.

They called a cab. Will insisted he pay since Hannibal bought them both gelato. Hannibal's hotel turned out to be very nice, and Will was in awe at the size of the actual room. Verger Video hooked Hannibal up, it seemed.

Will sat on Hannibal's large bed and wiggled so that he bounced slightly on the comfortable mattress. He got up after it lost its affect and joined Hannibal in the joint kitchen, where Hannibal had poured him a glass of mini bar wine. It was okay. Will drank few sips of it before he had his mouth on Hannibal's.

They kissed languidly for a while, soaking each other in because nobody was watching and they could. Will did not fake his noises of pleasure and Hannibal's hands were gentle on his face, stroking his cheek as he tasted gelato and wine on Will's tongue. They took a while to touch eachother, neither in a rush as they stripped.

Will's back hit the plush mattress and his legs spread for Hannibal to crawl between. He kissed Will's throat and chest and teased his pink nipples with the tip of his tongue until Will was truly frustrated with the man.

"Fuck me, Hannibal," Will muttered, fingers clenched in strands of silver and blond.

Hannibal could easily slip his fingers inside of Will, as he was still open from earlier. He opened Will up again and felt traces of his own slick still inside of the other man. Will arched his back and panted against Hannibal's lips until Hannibal finally relented.

Will rode Hannibal at a leisurely pace, pausing to grind down and watch Hannibal's face contort in his pleasure. Will found that he was fond of doing this, of taking the time to pause and make Hannibal grip his hips hard, to curse softly at him.

They finished nearly together and lay sticky and tangled for hours afterward. They showered together and Will came again on Hannibal's fingers beneath the warm spray. They slept hard after that with their hair wet against the pillows.

They awoke to knocking on Hannibal's room door. Hannibal opened it groggily to find Alana holding a box of pastries. She beamed at him.

"Morning!" She greeted, amused by his bed hair, but not making a comment, "I brought these over. Wanted to make sure you settled in alright."

"Alana?" Will asked, voice tired as he appeared beside Hannibal rubbing at goo in his eyes.

"Will!" Alana beamed, unfazed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Will asked.

"She brought these," Hannibal spoke up.

"Good, I'm starving," Will mumbled and opened the box, grabbing one of the warm treats.

Hannibal smiled warmly at him, unable to keep from doing so. Will licked at cream on his upper lip, unaware.

"I'll go make some coffee," Hannibal announced.

"Don't bother," Alana stopped him, "No telling what kind of grounds this place uses. Get dressed and let me take you guys out for coffee."

"You've just brought us breakfast," Hannibal pointed out.

"Doesn't have to be breakfast. You can re-heat them, common." Alana said.

In the end, Alana got her way. Will wore yesterday's jeans and one of Hannibal's shirts to the coffee shop a ways from Hannibal's hotel. Will ordered his usual and Hannibal got chai. Will wrinkled his nose at the choice.

"So, boys," Alana stirred her coffee, looking at them both knowingly, "Have a fun night?"

"God forbid we elope off camera," Will grumbled snarkily, ill.

"Will," Hannibal chided.

"Pissy pot," Alana accused with a small frown.

"You woke the bear," Will responded into his cup.

"I think Hannibal's the bear in this sitiuation," Alana joked, and there was Will's smile. She beamed, accomplished.

Will watched Hannibal blow on his tea, felt the sleeves of his shirt covering his own smaller hands and felt another tug of warmth in his chest. Hannibal met his eyes and Will flushed but didn't look away.

"Hey, lovers, come back to me for a moment," Alana said, pulling a manilla envelope from her bag, "Here, this is from Margot," She told Will.

Will opened it to find two checks, one for each video he did for the company. 1400 dollars in total.

"I could buy another dog with this, you know," He said out loud, and it was something he thought about doing every time he got paid. Winston was a rescue but Will had always wanted one from the pet store near the set. There was a beagle that wiggled adorably any time Will went inside.

"Or, you could pay your bills," Alana raised her eyebrows.

Will shrugged.

"What happened to your cheek?" Alana finally asked.

Will looked at Hannibal, who looked into his cup with a frown.

"I was a bit rough with him during our shoot," Hannibal confessed.

"Did you hit my client?!" Alana exclaimed, alarmed.

"Alana, no!" Will reached out to touch her arm, "My face rubbed against the couch, it's literally nothing,"

Alana drew in a deep breath, her eyes wide on Hannibal, "Be _c_ _areful_ ," She hissed, "You know you can't work until that's gone."

"Makeup," Will said with a shrug.

They steered away from the conversation of porn until Alana gave Will her phone to look at. The video was up.

"POOL BOY GETS POUNDED"  
"Starring Verger Video's new fave duo, Roman Fell and former Blowjob Baby Winston West Virginia."

Will frowned and gave it back, "They mentioned it again," He said miserably.

"I'll ask Mason to tell his editor not to do it anymore," Hannibal touched Will's lower back affectionately.

Will smiled and felt content. Felt connected.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number of chapters has gone from 5 to 7 to undecided, because I realized I'm very invested in this AU and want to flesh it out.   
> Thank you to DaughteroftheMurderHusbands for choosing our script for this chapter.   
> Thanks for reading, kittens.

Will scratched at his leg and felt the prickle of growing hair. He'd never had to shave anything other than his dick and chest for porn. It wasn't a big deal, but he was still bitter about it. He had posed for CamBoy Classica that morning and the photographer made him re-shave.

"We can't have leg stubble, Winston, you're either a twink or a bear, we don't do lazy," She was joking, but Will still got pissed.

His pictures got put up on the website later in the day, and Alana had called him to gab about his perfect pout. Will liked to be photographed, truthfully. He liked to play model almost as much as celebrity. Even if you were just going to be on one of those flashing ads on PornHub that baited you to another site.

Will hadn't seen Hannibal all day, and he wondered if the man had found something to do. They had a shoot the next day, but Will didn't want to wait. He looked at Winston, who was napping on the cool tile beside his feet. He was considering asking Hannibal over when his phone began vibrating against his leg. A picture of Alana laying on the floor with Winston and her own dog Applesauce graced Will's screen.

"Yeah?" He answered, wondering what she forgot to tell him earlier.

"Um, someone's trying to get claim on you, Will," Alana was speaking carefully.

"You mean- someone wants me for a job?"

"I mean a company is trying to pay Jack thousands to get you on a contract,"

"Holy shit," Will blinked.

Why would anyone other than Blowjob Babies want to have Winston? He had been with Jack's company since he was twenty. Jack had called him up and insisted that Will was outgrowing Blowjob Babies, and it was true. Will was no longer the 19 year old with curls to his shoulders and stupid eyeliner. Jack had basically built him up for what he had today in the industry.

"That changes everything- what about Hannibal? _We_  currently owe Verger Video two more videos," Will closed his eyes and breathed out.

"Me and Jack are taking care of it, okay? I just thought you might want to know that Jack is considering,"

"WHY?" Will exclaimed.

"Baby," Alana said gently, "It would be good for you. TinyTwinks is Verger Video's sister company.. You could work with Hannibal more."

Will sat down on the floor beside Winston, "TinyTwinks," He repeated, "Always TinyTwinks." He quoted Hannibal.

 

* * *

 

Will watched Hannibal's lips surround the filter of his cigarette, head in his hand lazily. They were in costume and waiting to be called to set. They were filming in a house the company had rented. Will wore tight jeans and a shirt displaying the name of some rock group he had never listened to. Hannibal looked like he got his clothes from his own closet.

Will was particularly excited for the shoot, as he was a fan of taboo fetish. The forbidden feeling of wanting your child's close friend. To know how hurt they would be if they found out what you had done. Even more devastating, their friend had _liked it_. Will would be that friend today.

The door gave a groan as it was opened and out stepped Beverly, dressed in a sun dress to make her appear much younger than her 23 years.

"That'll kill you, big guy," Beverly said, pointing at the burning cigarette.

"Miss Einstein," Hannibal greeted.

"Call me Bunny," Beverly grinned.

"Call her Bev," Will spoke up, amused and annoyed by his best friend.

They let Hannibal chain smoke off to the side and listen in on their conversation. Will nursed his now cold coffee to the last drop as they waited. Finally, they were signaled to set.

The house was large and bare, white walls and carpet. They were fucked if they spilled something. It smelled like paint, but Will didn't care. He and Beverly were handed popsicles as their props, and Will traded her for the cherry one. He loved cherries. Hannibal declined a taste from both of them.

"Action!"

Hannibal stepped into frame with his hands in his pockets, smiling brightly at Beverly as though she were his pride and joy. She beamed back at them, lips slightly purple from her popsicle. Will leaned against the counter and eyed Hannibal as it was scripted.

"I thought you guys were studying," Hannibal spoke.

"We got hot," Will said, before wrapping his lips around his popsicle and sucking on the top.

Hannibal's eyes locked on Will's mouth, watching his tongue trace his lower lip to taste sticky syrup that had escaped. Beverly looked oblivious, bouncing softly on the balls of her feet and twirling her hair. Will watched her for a moment, before putting his focus completely on Hannibal, eyes shining. He pushed his popsicle past his lips again, feeling the cold biting him as he took it into his throat easily. He pulled it out again, a semi-melted, drool dripping treat. He slurped it noisily, before biting the stick with his teeth and making the popsicle slide up and into his mouth. His lips were bright red  and plump from the cold. He licked them again for show.

Will set his popsicle stick in the garbage, "Where's the bathroom, sir?" He asked casually.

"I'll show you," Hannibal offered with a polite smile, that Will returned with a subtle lip bite. He was _loving_ this.

The cameras followed them to the bathroom, where Hannibal opened the door and swiftly pushed Will through. Will caught himself on his knees with a gasp, before a hand fisted his curls.

"Turn around," Hannibal ordered gruffly, and Will held tight to Hannibal's wrist as he did so.

Hannibal observed him for a moment, using Will's hair to turn his face this way and that,

"Does your wife know you like little boys?" Will hissed, still waiting for Hannibal to let go of his hair.

"Shut it, slut," Hannibal popped Will in the mouth, "You knew what you were asking for when you put on that show in the kitchen,"

"Gonna give it to me?" Will asked.

"If you ask for it politely," Hannibal responded, going off script.

Will was confused for a beat, but he got with it quickly.

"I bet you taught your daughter to be a really polite girl.. You gonna teach me manners too, daddy?" Will bit back a grin.

"Should I leave the door open so she can hear you sucking dick in here?" Hannibal let go of Will's hair in favor of caressing his face.

"You're in charge," Will said, then added quietly, "Daddy."

Hannibal's eyes were hard, but he said nothing in response. He tugged his zipper down and fished out his hardening cock, pressing it to Will's lips. Will took a peek out the wide open door and then took it into his lips as he did the popsicle. Will's hand curved around Hannibal's hip as he leaned up on his knees to take him deeper.

Hannibal groaned lowly and rested his hand against the back of Will's head. Will tensed for a moment, scared Hannibal would grab his hair again. When it did not come, Will moaned his appreciation. He sucked hard, hollowing out his cheeks. He lathed his tongue against the side as he sucked, doing all he could before his jaw ached and he pulled off. Will used his own spit to begin jacking Hannibal's dick. The sound slapped off the tiles in the bathroom lewdly, and Will grunted as he worked.

Will leaned forward to lick a dribble of pre come off of Hannibal's cock, hearing the other man inhale sharply.

"You wish you were my real daddy, don't you?" Will began to speak, locking eyes with Hannibal.

"I'd keep you straight," Hannibal said breathily.

"I just need a firm hand," Will said softly, breath against Hannibal's cock.

Hannibal arched and came, hitting Will on the cheek with a groan. Hannibal was tucking himself back in when Beverly came into frame, looking horrified. Will and Beverly were wheezing with laughter as soon as the camera shut off. Beverly wiped the come off of Will's face with her fingers.

Hannibal grabbed Will's arm and pressed his lips to his ear, "Are you hard?" He asked.

Will flushed, forgetting what was funny, "It's okay, it'll go away," He said aloud.

"Nonsense. Beverly, if you could leave us alone for a moment?" Hannibal asked.

Beverly showed them her hands and stepped out. Hannibal had the door closed and locked immediately, before undoing Will's jeans and sticking his hand down the front.

"Hannibal!" Will steadied himself against the counter, pressing his hips into the touch, "Oh," He sighed.

Hannibal breathed out, stroking Will firmly. He rubbed the sensitive head with his thumb and spread pre come down the shaft. The slick touch was persistent and quick, and Will was quaking within moments. Hannibal licked his fingers clean afterward.

They exited the bathroom and went straight to the make shift dressing room. They dressed in the clothes they had brought and then waited for Beverly to emerge, offering them lunch. They accepted. Will wanted to tell them about Jack's situation, but maybe after his stomach was full. 

Beverly's strawberry daiquiri was nothing but sugar crystals and pink melted ice by the time Will finally spoke up.

"Jack has been given an offer by TinyTwinks for my name. They want me to sign on," Will said.

Hannibal's nose wrinkled and Beverly dropped her fork.

"WHAT IS BUNNY WITHOUT WINSTON?" She exclaimed, earning herself some strange looks from people also seated outside.

Will 'shh'd the woman, gesturing for her to settle down, "I don't know anything else. We'd get to work together more often, though," Will turned to Hannibal.

"Hey, fuck you guys, what am I supposed to do without you, Will?" Beverly frowned.

"Be Bunny and make money, honey," Will said seriously, though he cracked a smile.

Beverly sucked at her melted drink, upset. Hannibal touched Will's hand beneath the table. Will felt shitty.

 

* * *

 

Hannibal ended up going with Will back to his home. Will brought up CamBoy Classica and Hannibal wanted to see the gallery immediately.

"These are nice photos," Hannibal nodded, swiping on Will's Ipad with Will hanging over his shoulder.

"I'm almost positive they edited them to make me look 12," Will speculated.

"I'm sure they didn't," Hannibal exited the window when another model's gallery began.

"Hey, can I be crazy for a minute and ask you about something?" Will swallowed.

"Of course," Hannibal responded.

"What's that kid Gladius Glen doing at Verger Video's studio?"

"He's with TinyTwinks," Hannibal pushed out a long sigh, "He's very difficult to work with."

Will hummed and shrugged. Case closed, he thought. Winston's head was in Hannibal's lap, unafraid of the stranger. Hannibal pet him idly.

"I want to see one of those magazines you were in," Will said playfully.

"You'd be disappointed. They were marketed towards women and printed in Lithuanian." Hannibal said.

"How about this. Never look me up and I'll do the same," Will joked.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," Hannibal said, and Will couldn't help but laugh, incredulous.

"How do you like 19 year old Will?" Will asked.

"I liked your black fingernails. They gave you an aggressive character."

"Please. I wanted to be edgy so bad. I ended up just looking like a really feminine boy."

"The industry calls them femmes,"

"I know that," Will snorted, "Think I'm still feminine?"

"I think you're very handsome," Hannibal said truthfully.

Will bites his lip and looks down for a beat before asking abruptly, "Please come with me tomorrow. Jack has a meeting with the head of TinyTwinks and Alana can't go,"

"I will accompany you, calm down now," Hannibal says gently, seeing the anxiety in the man's eyes. Will exhales.

 

* * *

 

Bedelia Du Maurier began as a cam girl. Her bleached blonde hair and silicone lips were very popular during her time. She had worked up a fund over twenty years and now sat before us all the sole owner of TinyTwinks. Will Graham was this woman's sole priority. When TinyTwinks had paid their sister company for those videos, she had expected the usual. However, people _ate it up._  They loved Winston and they demanded more. They could go to another site and search for him, but TinyTwinks' premium package was most superior.

Will and Jack, accompanied by Hannibal, sat in front of Bedelia with stony faces. She watched them for a moment, almost sizing them up.

"Hannibal," She spoke, an elegant thing, "Nice to see you."

"Bedelia." Hannibal responded curtly.

Will needed to hear this story later, he decided.

"Jack, I have the papers right here in my desk, but I must say that I am curious as to what Mr. West Virginia has to say about all this," Bedelia says.

Will swallows, "I trust Jack would only put me in good hands."

Bedelia smiles, she thinks Will to be rather cute.

"Of course. Well, if we're ready," She says, opening a drawer.

"I won't work with Gladius Glen," Will speaks up, flushing.

Bedelia purses her lips. The two were TinyTwinks' prized posession, of course she wanted them to work together.

"Why not?" Bedelia asked patiently, smoothing the papers out on her desk.

"He's difficult to work with," Will repeated Hannibal.

"Nowhere in your contract does it say you must work with him," Bedelia tried.

"I'm sure there's something that reads he must film with whoever is scripted. Right?" Hannibal spoke for Will.

Bedelia's lips twitched, "You may read it first, if you like."

Hannibal stood and took the papers, flipping through them as though he were the one signing. Jack said nothing, feeling guilty and out of his jurisdiction. Will bit his lip as he watched Hannibal read, wanting to touch him. He stayed put instead.

"It looks alright," Hannibal announced at last, "Though I don't agree with some of the requirements," Hannibal said.

Hannibal and Will exchanged a look. Will trusted him. Will accepted the pen handed to him and signed, before handing it to Jack with shaky hands. Jack exchanged the papers for an envelope. Will was with TinyTwinks.

"You'll keep your agent, but you are to drop all work with Jack's company immediately. We have new scripts for you two. Will will return with you to Baltimore for the shoots." Bedelia said as she put the papers away, "Welcome, Will." She smiled. 

"How do you know her?" Will questioned as soon as they were in a cab, separate from Jack. Jack would be going back to his office. Will and Hannibal wanted a drink.

"If you're patient, I'll tell you," Hannibal said warmly, tucking their arms together.

"Not fair," Will mumbled.

Will and Hannibal ordered beers and warm pita and dip, which they fell on as soon as it arrived.

"Tell me," Will said.

Hannibal smiled and dropped his head into his hand.

"Alright. Bedelia and I once worked together quite closely. When I signed with Verger Video, we lost touch. You worked with her once before, if you recall."

Will did. Bedelia was one of the girls in a threesome he shot when he first started and was trying out heterosexual porn. Blowjob Babies soon followed. He cringed at the memory. Hannibal probably looked far back if he had seen that video.

"Will you also come with me to my shoot?" Will asked, trying to pout his lips out in a pleading gesture.

"If you stop poking your pretty mouth out," Hannibal said, reaching over to rub Will's bottom lip. Will nipped at his thumb.

"Thank you, daddy."

"That isn't funny, Will."

 

* * *

 

The studio was thumping with obnoxious club music over the whirring of fans, due to the lack of air conditioning. Will was in the back room, shaving his legs with Hannibal keeping a watchful eye over the process.

"I just did this shit last week," Will mumbled.

"Bedelia needs new pictures," Hannibal said.

"For advertisement," Will responded bitterly.

Hannibal settled on his knees before Will and took the razor from him. He pulled Will's leg so that it extended and went to work in smooth lines. Will sat back and allowed it with a sigh. Hannibal's hands were rough against Will's smooth skin, giving him goosebumps up his legs and neck. Hannibal blew gently on the skin to watch Will squirm, a small grin tugging up his lips.

Hannibal dropped the razor in the sink when he was finished. Will's face was dusted with powder and his lips stung from liquid plumper. They had plucked his eyebrows a bit forcefully and demanded he shave again. TinyTwinks did not fuck around. Will thought about the 500 dollars CamBoy Classica  had given him for a few photos and began to wonder what this would pay.

Hannibal touched Will's exposed stomach and watched it tremble, sliding against his taught muscles below the skin. Will's skin was a creamy color, his red nipples stark against it. Hannibal licked his lips.

There was a soft knock on the door, startling them both. The voice belonged to Bedelia's assistant, Neal Frank,

"Winston? You alright?"

"I'm coming," Will responded, dragging Hannibal out the door with him.

Hannibal spent the next hour and a half in a fold out chair watching Will pose and be posed in different positions. Will was familiar with modeling, and from the deeply invested look of him, he enjoyed it. Will stretched and sucked on his fingers, whatever they told him to do. Neal brought Will water and powdered his face in between sets.

Hannibal hung over Will's shoulder as he was shown the photos, a pleased smile on his lips. Only four of them would be used, and Will had no say. Good thing he liked them all.

Will pounced on Hannibal as soon as they were alone in the backroom, pressing him to the wall and kissing him with his lips still sticky with plumper. Hannibal gripped at Will's ass in the thin shorts and groaned.

"You enjoyed yourself?" Hannibal asked, lips against Will's ear.

"There's something sensual about photographs," Will admitted.

"You like that people will see you and become curious," Hannibal's hand slipped into Will's shorts, "They see a pretty face and they wonder what he is selling," He went on.

Will gave a small moan and nodded as Hannibal's hand closed around his cock. He fumbled to get Hannibal's jeans open, giving a small noise of displeasure as his hands were batted away.

"You're beautiful, Will," Hannibal kissed Will's neck softly, "You know this. You want people to want you,"

Will began to pant as Hannibal's hand sped up, Hannibal's breath hot on his neck. At last, Hannibal paused to free himself. He grabbed them both in his hand and stroked them together, making them both groan at the friction.

"I'm glad you signed with TinyTwinks," Hannibal said lowly, "I can keep a watch on you now."

"What do you mean?" Will managed, hand tight at the back of Hannibal's neck.

"You're mine, Will," Hannibal nosed at Will's neck, squeezing them both.

"Yeah?" Will breathed.

Hannibal bit at Will's neck as the other man spilled, a weak cry leaving his lips. Hannibal sucked gingerly over the mark, stroking himself through his own orgasm.

"Can't really stake a claim in a porn star, Hannibal," Will said.

"Hm," Hannibal studied the large hickey on Will's neck and considered the words, "Would you rather another term?"

"It'll be hard for me to be yours with someone else's cock in me," Will said.

"Don't," Hannibal warned, squeezing Will's hand.

Will smiled, the dull pain in his hand welcome. He licked his lips,

"How about.. Boyfriends?" Will offered.

"Sounds a little juvenile," Hannibal said softly.

Will huffed and pushed Hannibal toward the sink so he could clean up Will got dressed.

"Partner sounds lame," Will commented as he put his jeans on.

"Lover?" Hannibal said.

Will wrinkled his nose, "Be my boyfriend, Hannibal," He nearly demanded.

Hannibal chuckled, "Alright," He said, tone fond.

 

* * *

 

Hannibal was returning to Baltimore and Will and Alana were to go with him. Beverly acted as though it was killing her, even though Will wasn't leaving forever. Beverly was going to be keeping Winston for him this time, since he was leaving for much longer. They had several videos that TinyTwinks was paying Verger Video to shoot and edit, but Will asked to extend the trip to the entire month. He wanted to stay with Hannibal. Alana hadn't complained, and something told Will she was looking forward to seeing Margot.

Will and Alana were staying with Hannibal this time around, something Alana was reluctant about but Will was all to eager for. Hannibal's home was huge and furnished lavishly. Will couldn't bring himself to touch anything without permission. Hannibal had no pets. He also insisted he cook most, if not all of the meals they have during their time in Baltimore.

They met with Margot and Mason their second day in Baltimore, the two overly happy about Will signing with TinyTwinks. Mason made his stomach crawl, and Will couldn't meet his eyes no matter how hard he tried. He liked him better on set. With lots and lots of space between them. Plenty of witnesses.

"We'll be seeing plenty of you, our new little piggy," Mason said, and though it was warm, it made Will want to leave.

"I'm glad Bedelia was able to get you, Will. We love you here at VV," Margot added.

Will called Beverly that afternoon when they returned and listened to her talk about how Zeller wanted her to do a foursome tomorrow.

"I'm not sure there's enough Bunny to go around," She joked.

"You'll be okay," Will assured her.

They talked about how Winston got along with Beverly's cat, and then finally about where Will was with Hannibal currently. The woman was pissed that she wasn't told before they left, but Will won her back over with the promise of beer and television marathons when he returned.   
  
  
  
  



	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if some things are wrong- I edited and posted this from my phone.   
> Don't keep thoughts to yourself!!

Will had been given a guest room in Hannibal's home just as Alana had. However, only Will's clothes lived in the room, because Will always ended up crawling into Hannibal's bed. Hannibal wasn't opposed to the other man being in his bed, and he found that he liked sleeping with his arms around him. It was because of this that Alana found out about their relationship. She didn't make comments.

Will loved staying with Hannibal, and not only because of the delicious food. He loved all of his thick books and the curious antiques, the many instruments and so on. Hannibal was delighted with Will's curiosity, quick to tell him origin stories of travel and bartering.

It was their third day back in Baltimore, evening time and pleasant weather. Will was watching Alana get ready for a dinner with Margot, something she called a 'business date.' Will watched Alana apply red lipstick carefully and became frustrated.

"Admit that you're interested in Margot Verger romantically," Will demanded.

"I will not!" Alana responded, closing her lipstick tightly, "This is professional." She insisted

Will pursed his lips and locked Alana in a burning gaze through the mirror. It wasn't fair that Alana was very clearly lying to everyone. It's not like she was closeted or anything. The woman had been out as bisexual since high school. Alana and Margot could be a bad ass working , lesbian power couple, Will thought. He could see them in their pencil skirts and blouses, arm in arm at the head of Verger Video. 

"Don't come home until you fuck her,"  Will said, a mixture of bitterness and amusement in his voice. 

Alana rolled her eyes and checked her makeup once more in the mirror before leaving Will alone in the bathroom. She stepped into her shoes quickly and left to meet the car Margot had sent for her.  The car was taking her to meet Margot at a hole in the wall restaurant and bar. Not really the best place for business, but this wasn't really for business anyway.  Alana wanted to tell Will about it terribly, but Will would tell Hannibal and they couldn't have that. Alana and Margot wanted to be private about their relationship for as long as they could. It was just a preference, and nobody else's business truthfully. 

When Alana arrived she found that Margot had already ordered them a bottle of wine and waters just in case. Alana smiled warmly and greeted Margot with a small kiss, mingling their shades in lipstick slightly. There was something feminine and sweet about the action that made Alana smile wider.   

"How are our boys?" Margot asked.

"Will is dead set on outing us as a couple, but they're both still alive," Alana responded.

"Sneaky twink," Margot joked, making Alana smile.

From there, they lingered over appetizers, talking idly and sipping their wine. Conversation ranged from makeup to work and anything else. Alana was charmed by anything Margot said, hanging onto every word and smiling. This was only their second official date, but Alana felt some sort of attachment to the women. Maybe, the begginings of something like love.

Alana returned to Hannibal's home late at night, and Will was waiting. He required all the details, claiming that he _was_ her business, therefore he should know. Alana told him that he was acting like Jack, and Will immediately quit badgering her.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, the three of them rode to set together, Will in the middle. He left his seat belt off so that he could lean forward and fiddle with the radio, only slightly irritating their driver. Alana flicked his ass so that he sat down with a huff. She offered him her ear buds for the rest of the ride, which he accepted.

Their script for the day wasn't even really a script, just instructions on how to begin. They were shooting clips of a threesome with another partner that they hadn't met yet. It was ad work again, but Will was game.

"Roman!" A voice exclaimed, loud and cheery.

Hannibal paused with his hand at Will's lower back, placing the voice immediately. Will stiffened as Taylor Dunn approached them both, grabbing Hannibal's arm.

"I specifically said-"

"Don't be rude, darling," Hannibal chided, nearly through his teeth. Will flushed and fell silent.

"Looks like we're working together, _again!_  Isn't that just the best?" Taylor had large lips that parted when he smiled, "oh, and _you_ ," He went on to address Will, "You're Winston!"

"I am," Will said, forcing a smile.

"People want us together so bad, Miss Du Maurier sent me over almost as soon as you were signed," Taylor smiled again, and Will wanted to smack it off his tight, little face, "See you later," He winked, before turning on his heel.

Will stuck his fingers into his mouth and pretended to retch. Hannibal pinched him softly.

"It can't be helped," Hannibal insisted, "We're getting paid, and he's truly not that bad."

"I hate him," Will declared.

Hannibal gave a great sigh, silently hoping for the best outcome. Margot eventually caught them both around the wrist and tugged so that they followed her to the dressing room. They were told to strip and change into fresh underwear. Will made a face as he stepped into his: briefs and predictably tight. Hannibal was given a pair of respectable boxers. Will was willing to bet that he and Taylor matched.

Stepping onto set, Will found that he was correct. Taylor was sitting with his legs crossed on the bed, stretching his arms out. Will threw himself onto the bed and bounced slightly, testing the springiness. Hannibal waited at the bedside for his cue. Will caught the shine of lip gloss against Taylor's lips and made another face.

"Is that stuff sticky?" Will asked.

"You'll find out," Taylor waved him off.

"Okay, we want about thirty seconds of Winston and Gladius, and then we'll get Roman," Mason said.

Taylor waited for his cue with large, focused eyes. Will simply let himself fall pliant beneath the other man, lips pressing together. Will sucked the cherry gloss from Taylor's lower lip, humming. He pressed his thumb into Taylor's cheek and allowed the blond to kiss him with a false fervor.

"We're good!" Mason called, gesturing for Hannibal to join the men on the bed.

Taylor crawled into Hannibal's lap, straddling his hips. Will stretched his legs out alongside them, trying not to appear annoyed. Hannibal bit hard in response to Taylor's first kiss, pulling a whine from him. Taylor grinded into Hannibal's lap with a small grunt, his eyes finding Will's.

Will smiled sweetly at Taylor, before snatching a hand through his hair and yanking him backwards off of Hannibal. Taylor emitted a yelp, hand wrapping around Will's wrist.

"Shh," Will cooed, shoving his hand into the man's briefs to palm his hardening cock.

Hannibal moved to accommodate, unfazed by Will's outburst. Will pressed his lips to Taylor's ear as he stroked his cock.

"Don't rub your prepubescent dick on my boyfriend again," Will growled, squeezing Taylor's cock.

"I'm eighteen," Taylor protested, trying to sit up.

Will shoved on his chest so that he fell back again, arching involuntarily to Will's hand. Will pressed their mouths together brusquely, spearing Taylor's mouth open with his tongue. Taylor keened into Will's mouth, a pathetic sound that made Will huff a laugh.

"Switch, guys," Mason called.

Will licked his precome covered hand, before backing up so that Hannibal could take his spot. Hannibal mumbled something into Taylor's ear, seemingly an apology. Will flushed angrily and averted his eyes, listening to the sound of kissing with a numb feeling.

"Okay we got some really great stuff, really great stuff," Mason said, motioning for the cameras to be cut.

Will slid off the bed, only to have his arm gripped harshly by Hannibal. He was practically dragged to the dressing room, the door slamming shut behind them. Will crossed his arms and waited.

"You cannot act out like that, Will," Hannibal said.

"I was doing my job," Will bit.

"Darling," Hannibal sighed, "In our line of work it's impossible to have an exclusive relationship," He said.

"I know that.. I don't know what came over me," Will said.

"You were too rough with him. What if he sues?"

"I'll laugh." Will responded bitterly.

Hannibal pursued his lips. He gathered Will's clothes for him and handed them over in a pile. They got dressed quietly until a soft knock made them pause the process. Alana came in with a disappointed look on her face.

"Taylor is really making a fuss about this," She said.

"He would," Will muttered, buttoning his shirt.

"You cannot do that again, Will," Alana chided.

"Alana is right, Will, it was quite childish of you to do," Hannibal said softly.

Will finished buttoning his shirt with an angry flourish, before leaving the dressing room without saying anything else. He wanted to talk to Beverly and drink something strong. He didn't care that it was only the afternoon.

 

* * *

 

Will returned late at night, whiskey on his breath and a dead phone in his pocket. He had been on the phone with Beverly for hours in between drinks, though he had stopped being angry. Will had wanted to complain about Taylor's lip gloss, Hannibal's warnings and Alana's disappointed voice, but he mentioned none of it. They talked of lighter topics, such as the squirrel Winston had tried to catch earlier in the day. Will missed his dog. He always did when he went away.

Will didn't have a key, so he had to humble himself and knock on Hannibal's door. He prayed for Alana, but alas. Hannibal pursed his lips and held the door open so that Will could enter.

"Are you alright?" Hannibal asked.

"Peachy keen, jelly bean," Will responded.

"You're drunk," Hannibal sighed and reached out to touch Will's hair.

"Kinda," Will shrugged and dodged the hand, "Woah, almost," He teased.

"Come with me, before you end up on the floor," Hannibal urged, catching Will around the wrist.

Will began to resist, tugging at Hannibal's hold with a small whine.

"I can and will take you by force, William," Hannibal warned, tightening his grip just slightly.

"William," Will mocked, before slumping into Hannibal's chest, "Carry me," He demanded.

Hannibal wasted no time scooping the younger man into his arms, taking him up the stairs with little effort. He tossed Will onto the bed and watched him bounce until he grew still again. He removed Will's shoes for him and pulled back the covers. Will slowly made his way over and into a comfortable position.

"Alright?" Hannibal asked.

"Mm," Came Will's tired response.

 

* * *

 

Will was awakened the following morning by his phone, and he rolled over several times before grabbing it with a growl. He had slept quite late, he found as he saw the time on the screen. It was late in the afternoon.

"Hello?" Will answered, voice thick with sleep.

"Mr. West Virginia!" The voice on the other line greeted, chipper and professional sounding.

"Who's this?" Will asked, stretching.

"My name is Frederick Chilton, I'm with a company Baltimore local, and I was informed by an associate that you would be staying here for a while, am I correct?"

Will suppressed a groan and breathed in sharply, "Yeah," He said gruffly.

"Excellent!" Chilton said, "My client is very interested in you."

Will grit his teeth. Was this guy trying to be mysterious or something?

"Are you trying to give me work, Frederick?" Will asked, wanting to get to the point.

"Perhaps you've heard of Ty Ger circulating around the industry- he's quite new."

Ty Ger.. Will paused, thinking. He had heard that name before, but it was a phantom memory.

"Sure, sure," Will responded.

"I want to get you two together for a movie, produced by my company of course. Script provided by us, the whole shebang. I had a call with Mrs. Du Maurier yesterday, and papers are being sent over. We just need you, Winston."

Will wanted to give it thought, to mull over it and talk with Hannibal. However, he missed regular calls like this. Being tossed around by companies, sent around by Jack for different jobs. He liked having a new partner each time; that was part of being a porn star. He really liked Hannibal, but after yesterday, Will longed for a change. Hannibal was right, they couldn't aim for exclusiveness. They shouldn't want to. Hard to stake a claim in a porn star, he reminded himself.

"Sounds great actually," Will said, "Could you send some more information to my agent? I could give you her number."

Will could hear Frederick murmuring to someone on the other side, and he waited patiently for confirmation. He ran off Alana's number when the man was ready for it. They parted after that and Will tossed his phone back onto the bed. He promptly fell back asleep.

Will was woken again an hour later by Alana bursting through the bedroom door.

"Wake up, baby, we're in business!" She announced, waving around her phone.

Will coughed a laugh and rubbed sleep from his eyes, "That's great. Talk to me," He said.

"Tomorrow me and you are going downtown to meet Frederick and his client for a shoot. He said he called you first," Alana said, sitting on the bed.

"Where's Hannibal?" Will asked, veering off topic.

"Work," Alana responded, speaking as though it was obvious, "Mason called him in at eleven this morning."

"He's been doing a shoot all day?"

"No, Margot said he's been helping on set."

"How is your girlfriend?" Will asked, a playful edge to his voice.

"Fine," Alana responded.

"So you're not denying it any longer?"

"No, I'm choosing not to fight you anymore," Alana stood up with a sniff, "Hannibal told me to tell you he made you a pita sandwich. It's breakfast, which you've long missed."

Will's stomach gave a hungry churn at the thought, pushing him to roll out of bed. He found the sandwich in the fridge; bacon, eggs and cilantro pressed between the white bread. It was quite tasty. After he ate, Will contemplated going back to bed a third time, then decided to watch television instead. Hannibal returned three hours later and began dinner, but not without first checking on Will. He was relieved to find that Will had simply slept through his hangover. Will didn't mention the phone call.

The next morning Will was able to wake up much easier, this time leaving Hannibal behind in the bed. He got dressed and pittered around the house until Alana emerged from her room. Then, he began to pester her as she got ready. He tried helping her with her lipstick, but he got it in her foundation and she shooed him away. They left the house on time, but unsure whether this would be the case when they arrived.

The cab downtown was an easy ride, one where nobody spoke because all three occupants were tired, despite it being lunch time. The driver still smiled chipperly at them as Alana paid. They stepped into the studio on time.

Will knew nothing of the script, he realized as they approached who he presumed was Chilton. The man must have sensed this.

"Mathew will be happy to fill you in on what's going to be happening," He said.

Will and Alana watched as Chilton spoke into a walkie talkie, requesting that Mathew report to studio one. They stood there smiling awkwardly at eachother until a young man slightly older than Will approached. He grinned at Will first thing, eyes shining in a predatory way.

"Ty," Mathew introduced himself, offering his hand, which Will took reluctantly.

"Winston," Will returned.

"Come with me, I'll run you through," Mathew said, leading Will by his hand.

Will threw Alana a look over his shoulder as he was tugged along.

"You ever do BDSM?" Mathew asked casually.

Will swallowed hard and shook his head, "Soft core, but never anything serious." He answered truthfully.

"Oh, I'll take good care of you," Mathew said, and Will ducked as he attempted to touch one of his curls. He played it off with a small smile.

Mathew shook this off quickly and let go of Will's hand. He cleared his throat, "I've seen your stuff, and I'm gonna go ahead and tell you, we don't do the whole plot thing," He said, "We're gonna start off with rope bondage, you'll have a gag, it'll be a whole setup. We're just doing a blowjob and some rough scissoring," Mathew held up two fingers.

Will swallowed hard and flushed. He had never done anything like this in his four years of porn. Mathew saw the discomfort on Will's face and his own softened. This time he succeeded in touching Will's hair, which he handled gently between his fingers.

"I got you, baby, don't worry about it," Mathew said.

Will suppressed the full body cringe that wracked throughout him, the pet name falling harsh on his ears. He preferred Hannibal's accent to wrap around the word. Why was Mathew being so touchy with him? Will wasn't a skittish dog. The thought made him purse his lips.

The walkie talkie in Mathew's pocket crackled to life, and he fished it out. A voice came over,

"We need Winston and Ty to return to studio one, we're ready to begin. Please be ready for the cameras."

Will listened, intrigued by how the dingy building worked. Walkie talkies was a clever idea for the business. Keep everyone together.

Will followed Mathew back to the set, reluctance in his every step. Mathew began to strip his shirt as soon as they stepped back into onto the main level. Will watched wearily. Did they not get a dressing room? The place was beginning to give off shadier vibes. The voice had said they needed them ready, however.. Slowly, Will began to strip as well.

Nude, Mathew put his clothes out of sight and returned to the platform where a box was waiting for him. Will folded his clothes and put them with Mathew's, heart pounding as he joined him.

"Kneel," Mathew commanded, and Will's knees buckled on his way down.

"Are the cameras-"

"Quiet," Mathew interrupted Will's sentence, casing Will to snap his mouth shut.

Mathew wrenched Will's arms back, winding the rope tight around his wrists and locking them together. He gave the rope some slack and pulled on the loose end until Will felt himself tip backwards a bit. His back arched painfully, and then he was released. Will watched Mathew dig around in the box and pull out a ball gag. It was secured tight around his head as soon as it was in it's proper place.

Mathew wrapped the rope slack around his knuckles tightly, before pulling it so that Will jerked back a bit. Will already felt uncomfortable, his jaw stretched, wrists together and knees against the hard floor. He hoped that Alana asked for a suitable pay count for this, because Will was increasingly becoming bitter about his sitiuation.

"How's that, angel?" Mathew asked gruffly, voice beside Will's ear.

Will hummed around the gag, a whine catching in his throat in response. Mathew pulled on the slack so that Will fell onto his back, groaning as he caught himself on his wrists. He shifted and then fell still, watching Mathew tower over his form. Ty Ger indeed..

Mathew spit into his palm bluntly, before wrapping his hand around Will's soft cock. He was not gentle as he jacked Will steadily, squeezing every once in a while so that the man below him hissed. Mathew grunted as he worked, eyes hard and his jaw locked tight. Will was almost scared of the man. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his thickening cock, only for Mathew to snatch his jaw in his hand.

"Look at me," Mathew said.

Will whined again, eyes locking onto Mathew's. An uncomfortable feeling continued to tickle Will's spine. Mathew's hand left him for a moment, relocating to palm his thighs as he ducked his head to taste the head of Will's cock. Will gave a pathetic moan and arched into the touch, trying to relieve some pressure on his wrists in the process.

Mathew slid his hands beneath Will's ass and angled his hips upward so that his face was level with Will's cock. Will took the cue to sling his legs over Mathew's shoulders, propping himself up with his wrists beneath his lower back. Will breathed out shakily, feeling as though he was pushing his physical limits. Will tilted his head back and groaned, vibrating the rubber of his gag.

"You want more of this?" Mathew's voice was almost taunting, "You gonna let me do what I want with it like a good boy?"

Will squeezed his eyes shut tightly and forced himself to nod. Mathew breathed a laugh against Will's erection and Will shivered. Mathew opened his mouth and swallowed down Will's cock abruptly, his throat constricting around the hot flesh. Will keened and dug his heels into Mathew's back, urging the other man on silently.

Mathew didn't spend too much time sucking before he was letting up again to pet the wet flesh. He used his nails to stroke the underside of Will's thigh as he played with the man's cock, eyes focused on Will's face. Will shifted with a grunt, his hands asleep beneath his weight.

"You want more?" Mathew muttered.

Will swallowed and Mathew grit his teeth. Will yelped as his legs slid from Mathew's shoulders and his feet hit the ground. Mathew forced the gag apart in the back and let it slide from Will's mouth, breathing in hard puffs through his nose much like a bull.

"Tell me," Mathew demanded.

Will swallowed and grew still, looking up at Mathew like a deer. Mathew growled and grabbed his jaw again, making Will startle.

"Common, baby," Mathew said, voice suddenly gentle as he stroked Will's chin.

Will closed his eyes briefly and recalled to mind their talk earlier.

"I want your fingers," Will said, his words shaky.

Will wanted to turn away and look past the camera to see Alana. It was a sin to do so during filming, but Alana was his support group. He was out of his comfort zone.

He was being a baby, a small part of his brain taunted. Do your job, it said.

Will inhaled and leaned back again, stretching his legs so that they were laid over Mathew's bent ones. He locked them and pulled himself forward, swallowing as he continued to look into Mathew's blazing eyes.

"Look at you," Mathew breathed, sliding his hand over one of Will's legs, "I could make you feel so good, Winston." He said, low so the mics didn't pick it up.

"CUT!" Will yelled, losing his nerve completely.

"What the fuck," The director grumbled, his hand flying to his face, "I heard your ass was high maintenance, West Virginia!" He scowled and fell into his chair.

"I'm sorry!" Will said defensively, face flushing, "I can't do it, my hands are killing me." He whined.

"Baby-"

"Stop calling me that," Will pleaded, moving his legs off of Mathew immediately.

Alana came up behind Will and moved him back by putting her hands under his armpits. She touched his face gently,

"What happened?" She asked.

Will glanced at Mathew and then to the ground, not wanting to hurt the man's feelings. It was too intimate. Too weird.

"Nothing, I just don't feel well," Will lied.

"That's okay, we can re-shoot," Alana picked at Will's bonds using her manicured nails, "Damn," She cursed.

Mathew moved to help, loosening the ropes to free Will's hands. His wrists and fingers buzzed as he squeezed air.

 

* * *

 

Alana continued to insist that it was alright, that Will never did this and it was okay every once in a while. Will still felt horrible that he had been an inconvenience to the director and to Mathew. They were going to re-shoot the scene tomorrow, but Will's stomach churned at the thought. He wanted to like Mathew, he really did. He was just another work partner.

"Terrible etiquette," Hannibal said as he was examining the rope marks on Will's wrists, "Whoever did this was either inexperienced or doesn't grasp the idea of acting," He went on.

"I guess he didn't want me to go anywhere," Will said lightly.

"Does this hurt?" Hannibal asked, ignoring Will's remark as he squeezed lightly. Will winced and nodded.

"Ice. Advil. There's nothing else I can do," Hannibal sighed.

"I don't need you to do anything else," Will insisted.

"I don't want you to do that re-shoot, Will."

"Can't be exclusive," Will muttered.

"That's not what this is about, and you know that," Hannibal squeezed Will's wrist softly, "This is about you being hurt."

"Sometimes you get hurt. It just happens," Will yanked his hand back.

"Will." Hannibal's tone dipped.

"I'm here to work, not to play house with you and Alana," Will said, flushing, "I should have kept going, I shouldn't have quit," He muttered.

"You did the right thing."

"This is what I get," Will said softly.

"For what?" Hannibal caught Will's hand.

"For getting so jealous. Don't you believe in karma?" Will smiled sadly.

" _Nesąmonė_ , there is no such thing," Hannibal responded amusedly.

"She'll get you too, if you aren't careful," Will warned, "You better be real sweet to me," He said playfully.

Hannibal kissed the back of Will's hand softly, making Will smile. He wanted to tell his partner about the real reason he had quit the shoot. About the odd feeling that Mathew had sparked in his stomach. Instead, he allowed himself to be pulled into Hannibal's lap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nesąmonė - Nonsense.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super short chapter where things move quite quickly. Gotta have at least one filler chapter. We're nearing the end here!

The next morning is repeat of the previous leading up to the shoot. Mathew was more careful as they worked, making Will impatient. He kept his thoughts to himself and the re-shoot was successful. Will was putting his clothes back on behind a speaker that hid him from everyone, struggling to button his shirt with numb fingers. He startled violently as hands brushed his own away and began to button his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Will asked, looking unamused into the face of Mathew Brown.

"Helping," Mathew responded nonchalantly, finishing quickly, "I wanted to check on you."

"Great," Will bit in return, emerging hurriedly.

"Hey," Mathew called, grabbing Will's bruised wrist.

Will hissed and snatched his hand away, "What?"

"Do you want to hang out with me tonight?"

"No, sorry, I'm busy," Will lied, eyes scanning for Alana.

"When are you free?" Mathew pressed.

"Never. I do a lot of these shoots," Not really a lie, Will thought.

Mathew suppressed a sigh and let Will scurry away to find his agent. He watched him leave with a strange pull in his chest. Will looked back once and immediately wished that he hadn't.

On the other side of Baltimore, Hannibal was carrying a speaker similar to the one Will had previously hidden behind, though much smaller. He set it down with a grunt, before kneeling to plug it in. He was helping move things around for a new shoot Verger Video was doing in an hour. He often did extra work like this to increase his pay and earn him points with Mason. It was often cheaper to use people you already employed rather than hire a maintenance worker anyway.

Hannibal turned around at the telling sound of Margot's heels, offering her a smile.

"Would you like to quit doing grunt work for a while and assist me in my office?" She asked.

"Certainly," Hannibal responded.

They retreated into Margot's office, where Margot sat herself behind her desk primly.

"You could help me file, or you could sit and answer some questions," She offered.

Hannibal sat, and Margot smiled, pleased by his decision.

"How is Will now that he works under TinyTwinks?" Margot asked.

"He's doing fine. He had a shoot yesterday," Hannibal responded.

"Is he aware of how his ads are faring? The traffic on our websites are phenomenal."

"I'm sure he does. He frequently checks his own progress."

"I was informed that he walked out of his shoot with actor Ty Ger yesterday," Margot was prying.

"He came home with rope burns."

"Do you believe Will is better off when casted with you, Hannibal?"

"I'm not sure what this is, but I have no interest in meddling with Will's work." Hannibal said simply. A half truth.

"I miss our talks," Margot said.

"As do I." Hannibal said, agreeing to be polite.

 

* * *

 

Hannibal returned in the early afternoon to what he believed was an empty home. He began to shed his shirt, walking into his bedroom to discard it into the laundry.

"Hey," Will called, startling Hannibal backwards.

Will was reclined on the bed, Hannibal's Ipad cradled in his hands. He grinned at Hannibal's shirtless form, interest sparked in his blue eyes.

"You finished your shoot?" Hannibal asked, pulling on a more comfortable shirt.

"Yeah," Will shrugged, scrolling, "Come read comments with me," He requested, smoothing his hand over the empty spot on the bed.

Hannibal quirked his lips, but complied anyway. He settled beside Will, pulling the man closer to him so that Will reclined against his chest. He peered at the long line of comments, wrinkling his nose.

**"Love when someone grabs those curls of his."**

Hannibal, suddenly possessive, smoothed his hand through said curls. Will shuddered at the action and leaned into the touch much like a cat.

"Keep doing that," Will requested softly.

Hannibal smiled and idly began to play with Will's hair, feeling the other man relax against him.

**"When is Gladius Glen gonna fuck Winston?"**

A thread had began from that comment, and Will clicked it to peek.

**"I think it would be the other way around."**  
**"Anyone else see that Ad on PornHub of Winston on top of the poor kid?"**

Will snorted, rolling his eyes. If he had anything to say about it he would never shoot with Taylor again. The thought put a weird feeling in his gut. His finger lingered over the screen as he thought, a crease at his brow.

"I spoke with Margot.. Those ads of yours are working wonders for both sites," Hannibal spoke.

Will's lips twitched into a smile, "That's good."

"You're our charm," Hannibal leaned down to press a kiss to Will's forehead.

Will tipped his chin up to catch Hannibal's lips, several wet pecks following the chaste press. When he grew frustrated, Will sat up and turned over for better access. He crawled into Hannibal's lap and took his face into his hands, tilting the other man's head a bit forcefully. Hannibal grunted and allowed the intrusion, hands coming to rest at Will's lower back and hip.

"In a mood, are we?" Hannibal spoke against Will's mouth.

"Shh," Will's lips moved to Hannibal's jaw.

Will pressed kisses along Hannibal's neck, lingering and wet but never with suction. He knew better than to mar Hannibal's skin where the camera would pick it up. Hannibal's fingers resumed carding through Will's hair slowly. Will paused, breath hot against Hannibal's slick flesh.

"Feel good?" Hannibal muttered.

Will nodded and pressed his teeth into Hannibal's skin just slightly. He could feel Hannibal's thickening cock beneath him. Will couldn't help a pleased smile at the feeling, knowing that it was arousal and not the drive of pay.

"I like that this is for me and not a camera," Will cupped Hannibal's cock in his hand.

Hannibal groaned and pressed into Will's hand. Will massaged Hannibal's cock gently through the fabric, his own eyes fluttering closed as he did.

"You want me to touch it?" Will leaned forward, words whispered against Hannibal's ear.

"Is this a game?" Hannibal asked in return.

"It can be," Will challenged, "Ask me nicely." He added, moving his hand away.

"Will," Hannibal said, traces of a warning.

"It's okay, you can ask for it," Will insisted, eyes shining.

Hannibal hummed low in his throat and hooked his fingers in Will's belt loops. He hefted Will closer, before grinding upwards. Will's lips parted in a silent moan, his cheeks flushing in the slightest.

"You think you're clever," Hannibal accused, hips still working against Will's so that their erections grinded together.

Will said nothing, his hands kneading Hannibal's shoulders. Hannibal tutted and touched Will's cheek, sliding it back into Will's hair.

"I think an apology is in order," Hannibal said.

"You're not in charge," Will laughed.

Hannibal tugged Will's hair sharply, making the man gasp. His lips were a tight line, hips stilling all at once. Hannibal flipped them over roughly, pinning Will's hands on either side of his head. Will blinked up at Hannibal, who pressed a gentle kiss to the man's lips.

"Now," Hannibal muttered, lips moving over Will's, "Apologize."

"For what?" Will practically whined.

"For making me ask for what is rightfully mine to take from you," Hannibal responded lowly.

 _"Oh,"_   Will breathed, arousal tight in his stomach.

The beginnings of a smile pulled up Hannibal's lips, "Come on."

"I'm sorry," Will hissed.

"Perfect," Hannibal leaned back down to mesh their lips again.

Will moaned, mouth falling open immediately. He flexed against Hannibal's hold, wanting another taste of the delicious dominance Hannibal so easily held over him. He twisted in the grip, hips arching violently.

"Fuck," Will whispered, "You're strong."

"So you've said," Hannibal responded amusedly.

"Fuck me just like this," Will said softly.  
  
Hannibal said nothing, releasing one of Will's wrists to touch Will's hair again. Will looked up at him, quiet as his hair was brushed away from his face.

"Hannibal-"

"I heard you, darling.. Let me appreciate you," Hannibal responded, voice fond.

Will flushed, averting his eyes immediately.

"You're ruining the mood, you sap," Will muttered.

Hannibal smiled at that, "Alright."

Will, now freed, propped himself up on his elbows, watching Hannibal open his pants. Will inhaled as Hannibal handled his cock, stroking it slowly. He fell back on the bed, tensing with a soft noise as Hannibal continued to fondle his erection. 

"Tease," Will accused, grinding his teeth against the nearly feather light touch on his cock.

Hannibal removed his hand, head dipping to taste the leaking head. Will inhaled, hands itching to fist Hannibal's hair and force his head down.

"Ask for it nicely," Hannibal repeated.

"Oh, you _asshole_ ," Will muttered, a deep sigh escaping him, "Suck my dick, Hannibal." He said plainly.

"So crude," Hannibal mused, back to stroking Will's dick at an idle pace.

Will emitted a frustrated groan, _"Please,"_  He moaned.

Hannibal relented at that, taking Will into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks around the heated flesh. Will's hips canted upwards, trying to fill Hannibal's throat with the length of him. Hannibal pressed Will's hips to the bed using his hands and pinning him in place.

The wet suction was delicious, and Will was victim to it, hips pinned down so that he couldn't chase the feeling. A mixture of frustration and arousal swirled in his stomach, cock pulsing inside of Hannibal's mouth. Moans of pleasure spilled from between his lips, mingling with Hannibal's small grunts that sent vibrations down Will's length.

Hannibal's mouth came off of Will's cock with a wet sound, tongue lathing against the side so that Will arched violently into the teasing feeling.

"Fuck you," Will groaned, cock bright red and wet against his stomach.

"If you wanted," Hannibal murmured cleverly, making Will roll his eyes.

"My 200 scraps of video evidence portraying me as a bottom say no," Will joked in return.

Hannibal chuckled, hand wrapping around Will's cock as he sealed their lips again. Their tongues slid together languidly, breath coming hard through their noses and puffing over one another's faces. Hannibal pumped Will's cock at a fair pace that time, thumbing the head until Will cried out weakly and came over his shirt and Hannibal's hand.

"Stay," Hannibal ordered, pulling up Will's shirt to his chest.

Hannibal fished out his own cock and fisted himself, grunting until his come splashed over Will's exposed stomach. Will grabbed Hannibal by the wrist, tongue appearing between Hannibal's fingers to lick them clean of semen.

Will laid still, breathing through his nose as he came back down. Hannibal kissed Will's jaw softly, lingering there before disappearing. He returned soon after with a wet rag, which he used to clean the come off of them both. Will took the rag and tossed it toward the laundry basket, ringing it by an inch. He took his shirt off with a groan and fell back on the bed, arms outstretched for Hannibal to enter.

They sleep like that for two hours, curled possessive around each other and smelling like sweat and come. They are awakened by Will's phone ringing. Will woke up with a strange sense of deja vu. He dug in his pocket and pulled it free. He didn't recognize the number. It wasn't Chilton this time.

"Hello?" Will answered, pulling Hannibal's arms tight around himself.

"Will." It's Mathew's voice.

Will swallowed hard, feeling Hannibal's curious eyes on him. It is a tired, but very focused gaze.

"How did you get my number?" Will asked.

"You sound mad," Mathew paused, "I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Tell me how," Will repeated himself.

"I got it from Chilton," Mathew responded after a beat.

"Are you alright?" Hannibal spoke softly.

"Yeah, just a guy from a shoot," Will responded.

"Who are you talking to?" Mathew asked

"My boyfriend," Will hissed, spiteful.

"Your boyfriend know you make dirty movies, Winston?"

Will pursed his lips, flushing angrily. He hung up the phone and was quick to open the menu that would block the number.

"Please, don't ask," Will said softly, tossing his phone somewhere on the bed, "He's just a weirdo I worked with recently."

"Ty Ger, perhaps?"

"How'd you know?" Will blinked.

"I assumed."

Will started to get up, stopped by the arms tightening around his middle.

"He's upset you," Hannibal mused.

"I'm just.." Will sunk back against Hannibal with a bitter sigh, "He was too intimate with me, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"He kept calling me baby off camera. Touching me. He called me Winston while we were filming.."

"You didn't stop the shoot yesterday because of your hands."

"No," Will confessed.

"I would like for you to ask Alana to stop looking for work around Baltimore," Hannibal said.

"What? Why?" Will twisted around to look at the other man.

"You were flown to Baltimore to work with Roman Fell. Not in some dingy studio downtown. I feel like VergerVideo should be your only interest while here."

"You mean you feel like /you/ should be my only interest," Will deadpanned.

"If you prefer," Hannibal said.

Will opened his mouth, clearly to protest, only to have Hannibal's hand clap over his mouth. Will exclaimed, half in surprise and half in amusement at the action. Hannibal bit softly on Will's bare shoulder, adjusting his grip around Will as the man squirmed.

 _"Tu esi mano,_ Will," Hannibal said softly.

Will didn't understand, but he felt the meaning in the way Hannibal began to kiss his neck softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu esi mano - You are mine.  
> (Hannibal, you sap.)


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're all devastated at the length of the last actual chapter. I apologize. My brain is a little fried at this point.

"Winston really misses you," Beverly said, her voice on the other line making Will miss her terribly.

"I miss him," Will responded with a sigh, "And you," He added.

"You're only there for a couple more weeks, right?"

Will paused, taking this into consideration. There wasn't a lot of time left before he and Alana would return again. The thought put a small feeling of panic in his chest.

"Oh," Will exhaled, sounding a bit forlorn now that he was reminded of the expiration date on his trip.

"You sound upset. You're not thinking of staying, are you?" Beverly asked, voice firm.

Will swallowed and slumped into a chair with a shrug that he knew Beverly could not even see, "Maybe.."

"Will Graham, you are not abandoning me!" Beverly exclaimed, and Will heard Winston's surprised yap in the background in response to the women's outburst.

Will felt something sink in his gut. He felt torn all of the sudden. He had already left Beverly's company, it would be such a dick move to leave his best friend in a totally different state. However, they were adults. Things changed. Right? Will winced, quiet for a few moments.

"I really like it here," Will confessed, "And what if me and Hannibal can't maintain a long distance relationship?" This was spoken quietly, as the other man was somewhere in the house.

"Bros before hoes!" Beverly insisted.

"Beverly," Will sighed, pursing his lips tightly, "You know I love you. Nothing is concrete yet, but you should know that I'm considering staying."

"Where? Here?" Alana asked as she entered the room.

Will looked up at the other woman, "Uh, Bev, I'll call you back later," He said.

They hung up the phone and Will tossed it onto the table before him. He patted the arm of the chair, indicating that he wanted Alana to sit with him, which she did.

"I just realized I might not want to leave," Will said suddenly.

Alana cocked her head slightly, but didn't appear too moved, "What a coincidence. Me too."

"Really?"

Alana sighed, "Will, you were right. Me and Margot are dating."

"I KNEW IT!" Will said quite loudly.

Alana pressed her finger to her lips, though playfully.

"Me and Margot have been talking about me moving in, but here's the weird part: Margot and Mason live together." Alana said.

Will wrinkled his nose, "That is kind of weird."

"I still want to do it," Alana added, "But, why do _you_ want to stay?"

"Because I really like Hannibal.. And, I'm worried that we would sink if we tried to do the whole long distance thing. We both already have jealousy issues," Will confided.

Alana nodded, "I get it. You should talk to him," She suggested, touching Will's shoulder softly.

"Plus, I feel like, maybe Hannibal and I _could be_  exclusive.." Will started, reeling his agent in, "Like, what if we refused to work with other people?"

"That's pushing it," Alana said, "But, you should talk to Margot _and_  Hannibal, if that's what you want."

"It is," Will insisted, "It could be perfect. I could have Winston flown over and my stuff, and-"

Alana stopped him by squeezing his shoulder softly, "Talk to them." She insisted.

 

* * *

 

After a brief conversation with Hannibal about it, Margot agreed to let he and Will have a scrap script that was sitting in her desk. They had requested work of any kind, and Margot wasn't going to deny two of her best stars anything within her power. It was after they had shot the video that Will suggested they get lunch together. Will was itching to ask Hannibal about his thoughts, what if Will wanted to stay? However, he decided to hold his tongue until sometime during their lunch. 

They were sat in a booth secluded from everyone else, as per request. Will didn't feel like being around too many people, and he certainly didn't want anyone to hear or see his reaction, should Hannibal deny Will his place in his home. He knew that he shouldn't be too worried, but he found that he couldn't help it. He thought about bringing it up several times during the meal, but it always swerved in the opposite direction. They were discussing dinner plans when Will finally spat his straw out and spoke,

"Remember how you called my forwardness moxie?" Will asked, pausing for Hannibal's awkward nod, "I want to stay in Baltimore. With you," He said.

Hannibal's lips twitched before he even spoke, "Are you sure?" 

"Yes," Will nodded to emphasize, "I don't want to attempt a long distance relationship. It'll be too much for us." He said.

"I would love for you to stay, Will," Hannibal said.

Will felt something loosen inside of his chest at the words, a smile pulling up his lips. One of the hardest parts were now over.  He had a feeling that Hannibal was weighing the odds inside of his mind, such as where will his dog stay?   
  


Will realized on the cab ride back to Hannibal's- _their_ home that they would have to speak to Bedelia about this. It made sense that she would have to be brought into it, seeing as she was expecting Will to return to her in L.A within three weeks.  Will had his phone out as soon as they were in the door, eager to go through the motions and step forward. Hannibal leaned in close as it rang, wanting to listen in.

"Yes?" Bedelia's calm voice answered.

"It's Winston," Will said, "I wanted to tell you that my plans have sort of changed.. I'm gonna stay in Baltimore."

"I'm glad that you've taken a liking to the city, Will," Bedelia responds smoothly, no shock or resentment in her voice at all to Will's surprise, "I trust Margot and Mason to keep an eye on you." 

"There's something else," Will paused, hearing Bedelia exhale softly, "I want to work exclusively with Roman and VergerVideo."

"That.. Are you quite sure?" 

"As long as it won't affect my pay too much, then yes, I am."

"That can be arranged, although I must ask, why do you want this?" Bedelia asked, prying.

"We're in a relationship."

"I see," Bedelia trails off for a moment, "Well, it is quite unusual, however, you two are well enough liked that being exclusive wouldn't hurt the company. Congratulations on the move, Winston." She said.

They exchanged a brief goodbye and then Will was pocketing his phone again with a grin on his face.  His eyes caught Hannibal's, finding him in a similar state of quiet excitement.

* * *

 

Beverly took the news well, despite the teary voice she spoke in for the entire phone conversation. However, she insisted that she be the one to send Will his things, as she was the only other person with a key to Will's home. It was during this conversation that Will nearly threw the new plan out the window in favor of his gem of a best friend. Beverly talked him back out of it like a trooper. She would be fine, she had said. A little lonely, but fine. 

Margot was delighted with the news and had acted as though Will had joined her own company, rather than just work in her studio. Will thought that he might as well have joined VergerVideo, seeing as all of his shoots until he retired would be in their hands. Thanks to Will, a whole new line up of collaborations between TinyTwinks and VergerVideo were in the works. Hannibal couldn't find it in himself to complain about the potential content of the scripts. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr, because maybe you're interested: @MilitaryReflexes


End file.
